My love for you
by ChildOfWisdom
Summary: Percy Jackson is an Angel. Annabeth Chase is a normal girl. What happens when they meet? Will Percy fall in love with her? Will he be able to give up being an Angel to be with her?
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

You might not believe what I'm about to tell you, but it's the truth. I am an Angel, that has fallen in love with a mortal women. Her name is Annabeth Chase. You're probably saying ' You're crazy!' or ' Man, you are made stupid' or ' Aww! How sweet!'. But it's all of those things. Here's how it all happened.

I was doing my rounds, looking for troubled people to give them peace, or looking for an innocent human about to get hurt and stop it, etc. So i decided to check New York. I teleported myself to the Big Apple and flew over its tall buildings. I was looking at the unaware mortals walking below, when something caught my eye.

It was a girl. She had beautiful curly blonde hair, that looked like princess curls. She also had beautiful, yet intimidating stormy grey eyes. I could have sworn she was an angel, but i knew she wasn't. I watched her, as she walked toward the empire state building, which wasn't too far away. But i saw three guys, wearing black following her from a few feet away.

I suddenly felt an urge of wanting to protect her. I flew down into an alley and materialized into my human form. I walked out of the alley and began to follow them. I saw them push her into another alley. And i felt mad, really mad. Why was i feeling like this? She's just another mortal that needed help, right?

I ran into the alley behind them. She was actually doing pretty good with defending herself. But a little help never hurts. When she saw me she might have thought i was one of them, because i saw her eyes were studying me. I had a feeling she was planning on how taking me down.

I ran up to the biggest on, and pulled him back from the collar. I took him behind a dumpster and placed my hand on his eyes. He fell asleep. I looked over at the girl; she had knocked out to of them already so that means one was left. I knew she could have finished this off herself but i didn't want those pretty hands getting bruised cause of this idiot. I sneaked up behind him and kicked him in the back of the knees, he fell down and she kicked him in the face. He fell backwards, unconscious.

The pretty girl with the athletic body was looking at me, with those grey eyes. Analyzing me, seeing if i could be trusted or not. She picked up her black, Jan sport backpack off the floor, and dusted herself off. Then she turned back to face me.

"Umm... Thanks." She said looking into my sea green eyes.

"No problem, Hi I'm Percy." I said. Usually i don't introduce myself, i just help and go, leaving the people wonder who i was and all that. But this time it was different. I wanted to learn more about her, be her friend, maybe even more... PERCY WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? You are an ANGEL she's a MORTAL! She smiled.

"I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase, really nice to meet you Percy." She told me. I chuckled.

"Likewise." i responded. We stood there, for a while. Just looking at each other, in silence. Suddenly she looked away from me, and toward the Empire State Building.

"I've got to go. See you around?" She asked, smiling.

"You sure will." i smiled back.

"Cool. Bye." She said walking to the entrance of the alley.

"Later!" I called out to her. She turned smiled and waved, then disappeared into the rushing crowd. I smiled to myself.

I'll be seeing you very soon, Annabeth. Very soon...


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey, guys! I'm glad you like my story. I was pretty unsure if you guys would like it, but i see you do. So that's cool! Anyway, i know how it feels like when you like a story and you want another chapter to be up really soon, so I'll try to update every day. I love your Reviews! You guys are the best!**

Percy's POV

I turned back into my Angel form. I continued with my rounds and helped out a bunch of more people around New York. But my mind never stopped thinking about a certain Grey-eyed girl. The picture of her smiling and walking away played on my mind like a broken record. I tried to shake the thought out of my head and focus on my work, but it was no use. I couldn't get that girl out of my mind.

Right now, it's Mid-Night. I had done my job for the day, another Angel came and took the Night Watch. But that didn't mean i had no work to do, if i sensed something wrong i had to go do it. I decided to pay a visit to Annabeth. And i know you're wondering:_ How_ _does he know where she lives? Oh, snap! He's a stalker!_ I can learn a lot about you, just by looking at you. And i am no Stalker, that's just weird...

I flew by the window of her Apartment. It had curtains on it, but the cool part about being an Angel is you get certain abilities. I could see just fine. It was her bedroom. It was simple, yet very fancy. She was sleeping facing the window, her silver and blue bed sheet wrapped around her. Her golden curls looked grey-ish in the moonlight. She looked so peaceful, so...relaxed. I put my right hand on her window and sighed.

_Percy, you are an Angel. It's impossible! If Zeus finds out..._ I shuddered. I don't want to think about that...yet. I entered her room, and looked at her. I brushed a few pieces of hair away from her face. I sat down on the edge of the bed, near her. I put my hand on her cheek, and she leaned into my touch. I smiled. I leaned closer to her and whispered gently in her ear.

"_Go to Central Park tomorrow morning at Nine a.m. Percy might be there."_ I whispered gently. When i said my name, she smiled. A grin appeared on my face.

Before i left, i just sat there, watching her sleep. (Nothing is weird when you're in love.) I knew i had to leave, i couldn't stay with her for too long, Zeus might start noticing. And that's really bad. I wanted to kiss her forehead but the voice in my mind kept yelling: _You're an_ _ANGEL!_ So i just whispered in her ear again.

"Goodnight, Annabeth. Sleep with the Angels."

Then i got up, and flew away.

. . . . . . .

I flew back to Elicante (The land of the Angels) and went to my small house. I wasn't tried, but i hadn't come to my little house in like...hmm...maybe three eons? Eh, who's counting, right? I walked passed the small living room and looked at myself in the mirror.

Messy raven black hair, Sea-green eyes, A pair of beautiful white feathered wings, and a good tan. _Not bad..._ I thought. Then i walked back to my old bed. And sighed. _Why can't i get this girl out of my head? Think, Perce, think... Think ocean, yes, ocean. Waves, sun, Annabeth, water, sand, Annabeth, clouds, palm trees, Annabeth... Did i mention Annabeth?_

I picked up a pillow and put it on my face. I yelled into it and fell backwards on to my bed. Why me? Why not... I don't know Nico? Oh wait... It did happen to Nico, and where is he now, you ask? The Unholy place.

I heard a knock on the door; i stood up and sat in the living room sofa.

"Come in!" i said. Then my best friend Grover walked in. His curly brown hair was neat. And his dark brown eyes, glowed with excitement.

"Perce, guess what?" He said, he looked like he was going to burst from the happiness.

"What?"

"Well, i was flying alone the Pacific ocean and saw... a whale!"

"A whale?"

"A Whale."

"A whale?" i asked again.

"Yes, Percy! A whale! What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, nothing dude. It's just i see whales and other sea animals all the time."

"I knew i should have gone to Gabriel better, he would be way more excited than you." Grover said as he walked away.

You see, some Angels can't leave Elicante. They work in the giant golden city, and they don't go down to Earth a lot. I kind of felt bad for him, acting how i did. But my mind was full on other stuff. I looked at the clock.

**[8:52] A.M.**

I snapped right up. I forgot that an hour in Earth is like two seconds in Elicante. I quickly ran to the Golden Gates of the city, (there, they tell you if you can leave of not) and ran up to the first free guard.

"Name?" He asked.

"Percy Jackson." I said in a hurry.

"In a hurry Mr. Jackson?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of late for work." I lied. Angels never lie, so other Angels believe them. If i was lying for Annabeth already… If i was lying for a Mortal girl this soon, then i might just be joining Nico.

"You can pass."

"Thanks."

I passed the Gates and teleported to Earth. It took me a while to get from India to New York (yeah i teleported to the wrong place... Oh, gods i feel stupid) But i made it just at Nine o'clock sharp. I went into the bathroom, and there turned into my Human form. I walked out of the bathroom and walked around Central Park to find Annabeth.

I found her talking to some guy. He looked like her, he could be her cousin. But that didn't stop a weird feeling in my chest. I've never felt this before. _What is this? Jealousy? Yep, that's it._

I looked over at the guy. In my mind, a file opened up.

Malcolm Davis, son of Athena. Half-brother of Annabeth Chase. Born on-

I stopped there. Half-brother of Annabeth Chase. That's all the information, i need. After a few short minutes, they finished talking and Annabeth walked in my direction. I walked toward, pretending i hadn't noticed her, and we bumped into each other.

"I'm sorry, i-...Percy?" Annabeth said. I smiled shyly at her.

"Hey, Annabeth."

"So it was true." She said, in amazement.

"What was true?" I asked.

"Last night, i- Never mind." She said looking confused. I couldn't help but smile. I knew she was trying to figure out where the voice had come from that told her i would be here today.

"Annabeth, would you like to, uh, go eat breakfast somewhere?" I asked. I wasn't nervous. Angels usually never get nervous.

"Sure. Let's go." She said, smiling. I smiled back. Took her hand, and lead her through the crowd of people."

**So there you go! Chapter 2. I'll put chapter three up, around noon. So be ready! What did you think? Please Review, and let me know. Thanks!**

**- ChildOfWisdom.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter! So i hope you like it. Don't forget to Review! :) Enjoy...**

Percy's POV

We walked through the crowd of people, into a nearby cafe. I opened the door for her, and followed her to a table. We sat down and looked at our menus waiting for the waitress to come take our orders. After a few minutes a frizzy red head came to our table.

"Hi, my name's Rachel. How can i help you?"

"Uh, we'd like two number fives please." I said kindly. The girl winked at me.

"Coming right up."

After she left, Annabeth looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you know i wanted a number five?" She asked.

_Oh, crab! How am i going to explain this to her? Okay, think. Think..._

"Here you go." Rachel said as she put Annabeth's plate down. Then she did the same with me. But stuck to my orange juice was a little piece of paper. I took it out and it said:

Call me! *** *** **** - Rachel.

I laughed and threw the note away, and began eating. Suddenly, my Angel senses began to tingle. I felt a strong jealousy coming from Rachel. I looked over to Rachel and she was glaring a Death Glare toward Annabeth. I stood up.

"Annabeth, I'll be right back."

She nodded. I walked to the bathroom. And turned into my invisible angel form. I locked the door, and walked through it. I walked toward Rachel who was still planning evil things toward Annabeth. I whispered in her ear.

"_Why are you glaring at that girl. She found her match. And you will find yours soon. Plus, that guy doesn't have eyes for other girls, one for her. One day, you'll find a guy who will do the same."_ I whispered. Her glare had disappeared. I smiled.

_Yeah, Percy good job!_ I walked back to the Bathroom, and changed form. I walked back to Annabeth. She was drinking her Apple juice, and hadn't notice I'd sat down.

"Good juice?" i asked, smiling.

She stopped drinking and looked at me sheep-ishly.

"Yeah." she said.

"So, uh, what do you do for a living?" i asked.

"I'm an Architect. I designed buildings here in New York, and across the U.S. And i am part of a group who's helping rebuild the Parthenon in Greece." She said. The last part she said with more enthusiasm than the others.

"Really? I've been to Greece." i said coolly.

"How's it like? Where'd you go?"

"Well, i went to Athens, and Delphi. I visited Crete and other islands. And i also went into this really cool cave, Hercules said led to the Underworld." As i talked Annabeth seemed more and more excited.

"Wow. You're so lucky. I've always wanted to go."

"You're really original, you know that?"

"In what way?"

"Well if you ask a girl where they want to go, they'll tell you France, London, or Italy. But you pick Greece. Very unique."

"Well, I'm not like most girls."

"I see."

After we finished eating, we paid and left. As we were walking back to Central Park, Annabeth's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hi Thalia...Yes, I'll be right over...Yes, I've finished the blue prints...yep, yes...I'll be right there. Bye."

She turned to me.

"I've got to go; I have to turn in this blue print for a new restaurant called ' Camp Half-Blood'."

"It's alright go ahead."

"Okay, bye."

"Later."

But as she walked away she turned around.

"I still want to know how you knew what to order!" She said.

"I'll tell you someday." I replied. She smiled, then hailed a taxi and left.

I watched the taxi disappear into the sea of Black and Yellow taxies. After a few minutes i walked away. Planning when to see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! I am over excited by the review's I'm getting! I love it that I'm getting so much response to my stories. So a quick shout out to: **

**BookReader 10**

**3 words FAB.**

**Cheese Lover1234**

**it's just me**

**7 q **

**and**

**Floramagic**

**For all the great reviews! This chapter is going to have a lot of stuff happening. So stay tuned! And remember Review :D**

I was called up to Elicante. And i had a feeling i knew what it was about. I was kind of scared, but not really. I would do anything for that grey-eyed daughter of Athena. I walked alone the golden streets when Grover ran up to me. He looked scared and worried at the same time.

"Percy, please tell me that the rumors aren't true." he said.

"What rumors?"

"You falling in love with a mortal. Tell me that's not true. You know what they did to Nico when he fell in love with that girl named Thalia. They threw him down to the Underworld. He had to become a dark angel Percy. I don't want to see that happen to you."

"There are not rumors, Grover. I did fall in love with a mortal. But **my love for her** is so strong, i don't care what Zeus throws at me. "

"Percy, you're going to give up living in Elicante, giving up all this for one small mortal girl. You know she will die one day, right?"

"Not while i'm around." i said and i began to walk faster toward the temple. Grover just stood there, watching me go toward my possible death sentence.

I walked up the white marble steps that lead up to Zeus's throne room. I knew what was going to happen. But i wasn't going to let my mind get clouded up with all the possible things might happen. As i walked in the throne room, Zeus was pacing the floor, as if trying to find an answer. He looked up to me as i came in, and shook his head.

"Percy Jackson. Take a seat." He said, his voice sounded like a thunder. I did as i was told to.

"So, tell me Percy. Does the name Annabeth Chase sound familiar to you?" He asked looking at me dead in the eye. I knew he was trying to scare me. Make me say ' Uh, no never heard of her' and just leave Annabeth alone. But i wasn't going to. I'm not that weak.

"Yes, it sounds very familiar."

"Oh." he said sounding very surprised by my answer.

"Well, then, leave her alone Percy. You're an Angel."

"I love her."

"You don't know what love is, Percy."

"I know that i care about her. I won't leave her. And if you want to cast me out of the Angels like you did to Nico for loving someone. Go ahead. Do it. I didn't know Love was a sin."

Zeus looked very surprised. Yeah, that's right. I study. I feel smart.

"Well then Percy Jackson. I will give you a day to think about what you are doing before i make any decisions. You may go now."

I stood up from my seat, and headed towards the door. I opened the big silver and white doors that over looked Elicante. I saw its beautiful green valleys, and its crystal ocean. I saw the small white houses, and the angels flying around. Dressed in every color, but mostly white. I saw it's buildings, which looked a lot like ancient Greece. The sun that always shined. The baby blue skies, the green gardens. Everything could be seen from the Temple.

Could i be able to give this up for Annabeth? She seems so worth it. And maybe she is.

I walked down the white marbled steps, taking in my surroundings. I mean, I've seen this for eons. But right now it seemed so beautiful. I began to think. A lot of my closet friends had fallen in love.

Nico with Thalia.

Selena with Charlie.

Katie with Travis.

Chris with Clarisse.

I was the only one left, next to Grover. Well, Grover had liked this girl named Juniper. They had gone out in secret. But when Zeus found out, Grover was so scared he dumped her. And years later, he attended her funeral. Which is really, sad.

I went to the Golden Gates, to the same guy who let me out the last time. He just saw me and let me pass. All the other Angels looked at me, weirdly. As if i had just killed someone. Was falling in love that bad? Of course, not. Then why are they acting like it's such a big deal?

I teleported down to earth. It was about three in the morning. Again, a few minutes in Elicante could be hours on earth. I was flying past Greece when my heart did a little leap. What if i brought Annabeth something from here? She'd totally love me.

I flew straight to Athens, and when into the first jewelry store i saw. I could tell Annabeth wasn't the type of girl to love jewelry but i was pretty sure she'd love what i was going to get her. I got into my human form and went into the store.

"May i help, sir?" A really nice elderly lady asked.

"Yes, do you have any Owl earrings?"

"Silly boy, this is Athens, of course we have owl earrings. Here, take a look at these." She said giving me a pair of silver owl earrings. They were perfect.

"Wow, how much?"

"Only twenty euros" she said. (Author's note: They use Euros in Europe so since Greece is in Europe i thought I'd use it. I don't know how much Euros cost, so...yeah. And i know i said it was three o'clock in the morning. But the time deference in Greece is different.)

I gave her the money. She put the earrings in a small grey box, with a blue ribbon on it. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said as i walked out. Then i teleported to New York. It was now about 3:47 a.m. and i was in front of Annabeth's apartment. I looked through the window and saw her sleeping, so peacefully. I thought about it, was Annabeth really worth leaving Elicante. Leaving the city of the streets of gold, and sea of glass.

Yes... She was...

**Review! :D Next chpt will be up tommorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! Chapter five is up! Don't you just love it that post my chapters so fast? Anyway, this chapter is so Super Amazing i can't even believe it! And a special shout out to Sam massonD for the Review! Thx! XD**

**Also, I'd like to thank BookReader 10, 3 words FAB., Saf222, and PJOfan18. For your great Reviews! You guys are the best! (Seriously you are) :)**

The next day i flew back to Elicante. I had my answer, i had to tell Zeus. The sooner i did, they sooner i could be with Annabeth. I ignored all the weird stares i was getting. I didn't care about them. I flew as fast as i could up to the Temple, and threw open the doors. Zeus looked up at me, and smiled.

"Your answer, Jackson?" He said.

"I choose Annabeth." I said firmly. Zeus shook his head.

"Well, what a shame. You know where you are headed."

"I do."

"Fine." Zeus said. He grabbed his Lightning Bolt. I felt a shiver move down my spine. But i stood my ground. A second later i felt a thousand walts run through me. I have never felt that much pain in my life, and i will never feel that much pain again. Then everything went black...

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The next thing i knew i was standing in a pitch black tunnel. At the other end i saw a very dim light. I walked towards it. It was a torches, they were lined up against the walls. And there was a small sign that said ' Welcome to the Underworld'. It was written in something red. Paint or Blood. Imma go with paint. I looked up and saw two girls waiting in the front of the tunnel.

One had long dark brown hair that was neatly put in a braid. She had chocolate brown eyes that seemed to be full of sadness. She had a good tan, which was weird because there was no light around here. She was wearing a long black dress that reached her knees. And gladiator sandals that also reached her knees. On her head she had a crown made out of dead black leaves.

The other one had light brown hair, and bangs. And not dark but not light brown eyes. She was wearing black skinny jeans, and a black shirt that said ' I'm not a nerd i'm just smarter than you'. She looked extremely bored, as if saying ' I have better things to do than be here'. She had a light tan. And was holding a kind of sword.

"Hello, welcome to the Underworld. Blah, blah, blah..." The girl with light brown hair said.

"Samantha! Don't be rude. Hi, I'm Veronica and this is Samantha." Veronica said, Introducing them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. The Veronica? As in, the ones from the stories. And the Samantha?"

They nodded. Veronica more sadly than Samantha.

Veronica's Story: Veronica was one of the first Angels. She was best friends with another Angel named Samantha. Veronica was Zeus's favorite Angel. But she fell in love with a mortal named Alexander. Zeus's was outraged. He was so made, that he sent Veronica down to the deepest and darkest part of the earth. She still visited her Alexander, until one day, Zeus killed Alexander by striking him with a lightning. Veronica stayed in eternal sadness.

Samantha's Story: Samantha was so mad. She was mad that her best friend was sent to the underworld for little thing. She became bad. She began to do things she wasn't supposed to, like destroying buildings and bringing bad luck to mortals. At the end, Zeus sent her to the underworld as well, so she could forever be next to her best friend.

"I know why you were sent here, Percy. I think that you were very brave and that was very sweet. I admire you." Veronica said. I kind of smiled.

"Thanks."

"Hey! I know what will cheer you guys up! How about we go to Rome!" Samantha said. Veronica glared at her.

"Shut it, Sam! I am so sorry about her, she's...she's...her." Veronica said shaking her head.

"It's alright." I said. Suddenly i felt a sharp pain in my back. I gasped and fell to my knees. Veronica grabbed my arm and tried to help me stand up.

"It's alright, Percy. It'll go away soon." She said.

"I'm bored. See you guys. Imma go scare some people in Russia." Samantha said as she turned into a shadow and was gone soon after. Before i blacked out again, i heard Veronica's voice say " The pain will go away soon, Percy."

. . . . .

I woke up in a infirmary. My vision was blurry but as it was getting clearer, i could see Samantha pouring something into a golden gauntlet. She turned to me.

"Here, drink this. It'll help." She said. I didn't know what it was but i drank it. As soon as i did i felt energy run through my veins. I felt like i could run a marathon.

"Thanks."

"No Problem."

"Where's Veronica?"

"Oh, she went to ask the Furies if they could watch the entrance. She'll be back soon."

As soon as she said that, the dark brown haired girl peeked through the door.

"I see you feel better. May i come in?" Veronica asked.

"Sure."

She walked in.

"Why was my back hurting so much?" I asked.

Samantha and Veronica looked at each other. Then they looked at me.

"Let me show you." Samantha said. She walked over to a huge mirror on the other side of the room. And motioned for me to go over there. I stood up and almost fell, but Veronica caught me and helped me stand up. My legs felt like Jell-O. I walked over there, and looked at myself in the mirror.

I didn't have beautiful white Angel wings any more. I had mid-night black wings. My skin color had gotten a little paler. But not enough for anyone to notice. I was stronger, and a bit taller. My eyes were the same.

"You change when you are thrown to the Underworld. But grateful we were here. When it happened to me, i was all alone." Veronica said.

I couldn't help feel sorry for her. She was the first one to be thrown here. And she was thrown here by the same thing i was. **Love**.

"Oh, shut it, Veronica! Always being sad and stuff. That was...so many years ago it doesn't even have a number! You are coming with me to New York to get you new clothes and other things girls like. Okay?" Samantha said.

"Fine." Veronica grumbled. Samantha laughed and flipped her bangs.

"That always works." She smiled.

"Wait, you can go to New York. At any time. Without asking or reporting yourself to anyone?" I asked.

"Yep!" They said in unison. Then Samantha grabbed Veronica's hand.

"Well, see you later, Percy." She said.

"Go visit Annabeth, Percy. I have a feeling she's coming out of work really soon." Veronica told me. I smiled.

"Will do. Have fun, you guys." I said. Then they disappeared into a big black cloud. I walked to the entrance. I felt the small box in my pocket and smiled.

_"Go visit Annabeth, Percy. I have a feeling she's coming out of work really soon." Veronica told me._

Then i teleported myself to New York...

**So there you have it. Chapter 5! What did you think about the two new characters, Veronica and Samantha? They have an important part to play in this story. I'll give you more information about them in the next chapters. Also i made them complete opposites. So yeah... Don't forget to Review! I love it when i get Reviews :D **

**You guys ROCK!**

**-ChildOfWisdom!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapters up! Thank you for the Reviews, you guys are Awesome! And i know you love it that i update really fast! ;D Also thanks for all the great Reviews! ;D**

I teleported to New York. I was outside a building. It said Greek designs co. It was a huge building of about twelve floors **( A.N./ 12 floors.** **Get it?)** I saw Annabeth walk out with another girl She had black hair with pink highlights. I couldn't help but think i saw her somewhere. Hmm... _Oh! She's Thalia. Nico's girlfriend! She's the reason why Nico got thrown out of Elicante. She's friends with Annabeth. Whoa._

They talked for a few more minutes then they went there separate ways. I turned into my human form, and walked toward Annabeth. She was reading a text or something on her Black Berry, when she looked up she smiled.

"Hi, Percy." She said. I was so happy to hear her voice.

"Hey, Annabeth."

She looked at her phone then back at me.

"I don't have your number. What is it?" She asked.

_Number? I don't have a phone! I'm not going to say that, because what kind of seventeen year old doesn't have a phone!_

I was about to respond when i looked up, and saw Veronica and Samantha in the roof of a building. Their black wings extended, with the sun setting behind them. They looked cool. Veronica waved her phone at me. Then i heard a voice talk in my head. **"Here give her this** **number. *** *** ****."** Veronica's voice talked in my head. I told Annabeth the number, and she put it in her phone. Then i looked up into the sky again, but my friends weren't there.

"Umm... I was going to Starbucks. Want to come?" Annabeth asked me.

"Sure. Let's go."

. . . . . .

We got to Starbucks, and i opened the door for Annabeth. She walked in and i walked in after her. Inside I saw Veronica and Samantha again. In their human forms.

Veronica: was wearing a dress that reached her ankles, it had a lot of colors. She was also wearing golden heels. And her long dark brown hair was wavy. She had gold bracelets on her hands.

Samantha: was wearing Grey and Black skinny jeans. And a dark blue shirt that said** ' I know I'm Amazing, so stop staring'** and a black leather jacket. With black boots.

"We'd like two Java chip frapachinos, please" Samantha said.

"Coming right up." The guy told them. He came back a few minutes later with the coffees. He gave Veronica got her's first. She thanked him, took the coffee in both hands and sat down. She giggled. Which i thought was weird for a second until i saw what she was giggling about. Samantha was messing with the waiter guy. She looked at him, her eyes changed to a weird yellow color. And the guy got confused.

"What was it that you wanted?" He asked.

"A Java chip Frapachino." She said. They guy, went back and got her a donut.

"Is this it?" He asked. Veronica and Annabeth chuckled.

"No. What kind of waiter are you? I said a Java Chip Frappuccino!" Samantha said flipping her bangs.

"Okay. One second." He went back and came out with a happy meal from McDonald. Where did he get that? We're in Starbucks.

"This?" He said. Samantha sighed.

"Sure, okay. I'll take this. And it better be nuggets!" She said and took the Happy Meal from the guy. Then sat down next to Veronica.

"Stupid Service." She grumbled.

Annabeth looked at me, weirdly. Before walking up to the guy and ordering. We ordered and sat across from Veronica and Samantha.

"That was kind of weird, wasn't it? I mean, where did he get the Happy Meal?" Annabeth asked.

"I...don't...know." I said. Annabeth looked over at them, and Veronica was happily drinking her coffee, and Samantha was eating her nuggets. Annabeth laughed.

"I think i know one of them?" Annabeth asked.

"Which one?"

"The one in the dress. But I'm not sure."

"I know them."

"Really?"

"Yep. Wait here." I stood up and walked toward them.

"I'd like to introduce you to someone." i said to them, they got up and followed me.

"Veronica and Samantha this is Annabeth Chase. Annabeth, this is Veronica and Samantha."

"Nice to meet, you." Annabeth said.

"Likewise." They said in unison. Samantha's watch beeped.

"Ooh! There is this funny video a Korean guy made! It just came out! Come on Veronica, we have to see it."

"But-"

"No buts. Off we go!" She said grabbing Veronica's hand.

"Bye! Really nice to meet you Annabeth!" Veronica said as Samantha dragged her out of the store**. "Check your pocket, Percy!"** Her voice said in my head. I did, and found a IPhone 4. I smiled.

"They're really funny. There best friends. But they are complete opposites." Annabeth said.

"Yeah." I replied.

After we finished drinking our coffee's i told her if she wanted to go to the beach. She told me it was night, but i told her that the night is the best time to go to the beach. So she accepted.

We were walking alone side the beach. You could hear the Swoosh... of the waves rolling onto shore. And the Moon light shined over the water which gave it a beautiful white glow. Annabeth was walking to the left of me, and to the right of me was the ocean.

"Hey, Annabeth. Remember that you said you loved Greece?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, i kind of go you something from Athens..."

Annabeth looked at me, she beamed.

"Really?"

"Yep. Here." I took out the small grey and blue box from my pocket. She opened it and gasped.

"It's beautiful..." She said breathless.

"Yeah, but it's not the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I said. She looked at me confused.

"Then what's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" she asked.

"You."

She looked at me, in the eyes. A small blush was forming on her cheeks. She looked down. I stepped closer to her. I put my hand under her chin, and lifted her face so she was looking at me. And then I kissed her.

**Chapter 6! So what did you think of it? I promise more Annabeth and Percy in the next chapters! Next chapter will be out sometime tomorrow. :D **

**P.S. Don't forget to Review! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so excited! Every time i see my Reviews i just get so excited and happy.**

**Shout out to:**

**it's just me**

**BookReader10**

**demigod surpreim**

**7 q**

**3 words FAB.**

**Saf222**

**sam massonD**

**PJOfan18**

**Cheese Lover1234**

**and**

**Floramagic**

**Your Reviews are so important to me. And i love it that you're reading my stories! XD**

**Remember to Review my story and i'll give you a Shout Out!**

I waited there, seeing how she world react to what i just did. She looked at me in the eyes, and smiled.

"So... Where does this leave us?" She asked.

"I don't know. Where do you want this to leave us."

"I want to be able to to introduce you to my friends, but not as Percy. But as my boyfriend." She replied. I smiled.

"I'll like that."

"So...See you tomorrow?" She asked.

"You bet." I said. I stepped over to her and kissed her one last time, before she got into her car and drove away. I smiled. I did make the right decision.

. . . . . . . . . . .

I flew back to the Underworld after the most awesome night of my life. As i flew over the river Styx and past Cerberus. I found Veronica, Samantha, Nico, and a guy with blonde hair. They seemed to be talking. I landed on the ground and walked over to them.

"Hey, guys!" I said..

"Percy? Is that you?" Nico said.

"Yep. It's me, man. How's it been?" I said as i shook his hand.

"Good, Perce, real good. I'd like you to meet, Jason Grace. Jason, Percy Jackson. Percy, Jason Grace." Nico introduced.

"Nice to meet you." I said, shaking Jason's hand.

"Likewise."

"AHHH!" Samantha screamed. I looked over, expecting to see a Fury coming to attack us. But all i saw was Veronica with a beautiful Barn Owl on her shoulder. Samantha looked like she was seeing her greatest fear.

"Oh, stop being a drama queen, Sam! It's just an Owl!" Veronica and Nico said in Unison.

"Owls, are the most scariest creature ever! And I've visited Tartarus!" She exclaimed.

Nico got an evil glint in his eye. He looked over at Veronica. Then she smiled. She held her hand in front of her shoulder and the Owl climbed into her hand. Samantha jumped behind Jason. Jason laughed, obviously knowing what was going on. Veronica put the Owl in front of her, so that the Owl was facing her.

"Athens, do you want to play tag?" She asked it sweetly. The Owl nodded. "Great! You have to catch Samantha. If you do, then you don't have to sleep outside in the morning."

_In the morning? What? Oh, yeah... Owls sleep in the day and come out at night. Duh, Percy!_

"NO! Veronica, don't you dare!" Samantha warned. "I'll burn down your closet! I swear I'll do it!"

Veronica smiled. "That's what i need. A new wardrobe. You would actually be helping me there. Athens, go play!"

Athens, turned his head to face Samantha. Then took off at incredible speed, i mean there was no way this owl was a normal owl. Samantha screamed and teleported somewhere. Probably Japan. The Owl seemed to smirk, and then it disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. Everyone started laughing.

"Oh, she's going to kill me after this. But it's sooo worth it!" Veronica said in between laughs.

"What if she kills Athens?" Jason asked.

"She can't. You know the stories. I was the first warrior Angel. Athena trained me, and at the end, when i had finished my training, Athena gave me Athens. That Owl knows more battle strategies then Samantha ever will." Veronica explained.

"Cool. That makes you Amazing." Nico said poking Veronica in the stomach. She laughed and slapped his hands away.

Annabeth loves Owls. Hmm...

"Hey, Veronica? Do you think i can borrow Athens tomorrow? Just for a few hours." I asked.

"Sure! Athens loves leaving this depressing place. You can borrow him anytime."

"Hey! That's not fair! When i asked you if i could borrow Pegasus you said no." Jason complained.

"I'm sorry. But Shadow hates daylight. You can take him for a ride tonight. Happy?" The girl with dark brown hair asked.

"Very." Jason smiled.

"Well, i got to go. See you guys later!" Veronica said.

"Where you going?" Nico asked.

"Nowhere, Nosy! Just my room. Bye!" She said walking away. Nico shook his head.

"Room?" I asked.

"Yeah, room. Everyone has one. It's where you sleep, and where you change clothes." Nico explained slowly. I rolled my eyes.

"I know what a room is, genius. I just didn't know we had one." I said.

"Oh, well come on I'll show." Jason said.

I followed him to a small town behind Hades's palace. All the buildings were made from Solid Black Marble. It looked like the exact opposite of Elicante. I sighed. There were rooms, which looked like Apartments somewhere in the middle of the huge town. We took the elevator to the 7th floor. There were a long row of Apartments.

**[Nico D'A.] [Veronica]**

**[Jason G.] [Piper M.]**

**[Percy J.] [Selena B.]**

**[Leo V.] [Hazel L.]**

**[Frank] [Reyna]**

There were more names, but i didn't bother reading them. At the very end was Samantha's. Of course, away from everyone else.

"That one over there is yours. Apartment number 3." Nico said. Then he walked over to Veronica's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" She called from inside.

"Open the door!" He yelled. After a few seconds she opened the door. She was wearing navy blue strapless dress, with a golden belt that shimmered like the sun. She was also wearing blue and black flats.

"What?"

"I need Percy's keys."

"Oh, right! One second..." She said as she ran inside and then camp back out. She handed it to Nico, he thanked her before she closed the door. He walked over to me and handed me the key.

"Here you go. I got to go visit Thalia. I'll be back later." Nico said as he disappeared.

"I got to go too; I'm meeting Piper and Leo in Florida. I want to introduce them to you later." he said.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Cool, Later." Then he disappeared.

I looked at the key in my hand. It was blue and green. There were waves painted onto it.

_Weird...How did they know i loved the ocean?_

I opened the door and stepped into my apartment. It was huge. And when i say huge, i mean it had a second floor to it. As i walked in, i walked through the living room. Next to the living room was the kitchen. Then and the far right hand side of the living room were spiral stairs. I walked up the stairs to find another living room. And two rooms. And the crazy part is, it had all the furniture in it already. And it was all my favorite things. I smiled.

Cool. I have my own apartment. No rent. No electricity bill. No water bill. I didn't have to buy anything. I bet the fridge is full of food, and i can leave and come whenever i want. This is pretty awesome.

I explored my apartment a little bit more, the bathrooms, and the closets full of clothes. That i liked. Everything was perfect. But there was one down side to everything. I was alone. It felt lonely. I sighed again. And sat down on a coach.

_I could call Veronica. She'd come over. But... She seemed busy. Maybe later. Nico's out with Thalia at... ( i looked at the clock) 1:12 a.m. Jason's in Florida. And i don't know anyone else on this floor. Annabeth is probably sleeping peacefully right now. Hmm... Maybe i could try Samantha. But i guess she's probably being chased by Athens, still. Probably all over Japan._

I laughed. And my eyes started to feel heaving_. I guess i could sleep? Yeah... Sounds good._

I flew up the stairs and picked the Master room. The bed was king sized. And my room had a balcony that showed the entire Underworld. Yep. Real nice. I guess. If you like opening your balcony doors and hear people screaming from the Fields of Punishment.

I jumped onto the bed, and closed my eyes. As soon as i did, i fell into a deep sleep. And a certain Blonde haired girl was the star of it.

**I am sooo sorry i haven't updated in like...two days? Yeah. :( **

**I really am, i have more time to write in the weekends! But i will try to update more! Promise. :)**

**I'm also going to try to write another story. I just need the idea for it...And i think i have one. So please, Review! Tell me if it was good or bad. Or any questions or comments you guys might have.**

**So be on the lookout for my new story! And for the next chapter of this one! XD**

**- ChildOfWisdom. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, Guys! So 4 day weekend! Yeah! You're going to see a lot of new updates, so keep your eyes open. Please READ the question at the bottom of the story. It's SUPER IMPORTANT! The fate of the story is in your hands. ( Literally ) :)**

I was now jumping from building to building. Remember when Annabeth said she kind of knew Veronica. Well, it happens to be that they were really good friends. So Annabeth had called Veronica and asked her if she wanted to go shopping. But knowing Veronica that wasn't a question, it was more like ' Hey Veronica do you want to go shopping.' and her replying ' I'm already there'. I sat on one of the buildings closest to the ground, and watched the two girls shop. Annabeth laughed as Veronica dragged her from store to store.

Veronica was the first ever warrior angel. An i believe that, because all the bags she was carrying would weigh about 1000 pounds. They went into this shop, and i got bored. So i decided to follow them in ( in angel form ). Veronica picked up a royal blue dress with a silver belt. She handed it to Annabeth and pushed her into a fitting room. I then decided it would be fun to scare her, so i stood right behind her, and when she turned around she gasped. I laughed and she glared at me.

"_I will get you back, Percy Jackson. Mark my words..._" She threatened me. She talked to my head. Because if she would talk out loud the mortals won't have seen me, and they might have thought she was crazy.

"_Yeah, yeah..."_

"How does this look, Veronica?" Annabeth said as she walked out of the fitting room. My jaw dropped. She looked...amazing. Gorgeous. Like a super model. The blue dress fit her perfectly. The royal blue color of the dress made her eyes, more noticeable. Her hair was split so that she would have hair on both her shoulder.

"It's PERFECT. I mean it was made for you!" Veronica said, going over to her and putting a light pink flower on her hair. She looked amazing. And she was wearing the owl earrings, that made me smile.

Annabeth walked over to the mirror and played with her hair.

"It's beautiful. Hey can i ask you a question?" Annabeth asked Veronica.

"Of course, shoot."

"How do you know Percy? Was there something going on with you two..."

"Oh, of course not! Percy's to me is like... a big brother. Plus, he is TOTALLY in to you." Veronica said looking at a pair of brown Gladiator sandals.

"Really? You really think so?" Annabeth asked.

"One hundred percent, sure. I mean, you should see the date he has planned for you today. That's why you must buy that dress." Veronica told her.

"What date?"

_Yeah, what date? I don't have anything planned for today. Oh, snap! She's getting my back, isn't she?_

Veronica looked over to me and smirked.

"I can't tell you. But i know you're going to enjoy it." Veronica smiled sweetly. Annabeth smiled back.

"Cool. Let's buy this and go eat something."

"Totally. Let's go."

After they paid for their things, they went to Annabeth's silver Altima. They put the things in the trunk and drove to this new restaurant. Called 'Camp Half-Blood'. It was decorated all of Greek. Marble columns, pictures of the gods. A statue of Athena. Everything.

"Wow! Annabeth is this building you were talking about?" Veronica asked.

"Yep. I built Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth said proudly. Wow, it was amazing.

"It's amazing!" Veronica said, as if knowing what i was thinking.

"It is, come." Annabeth grabbed Veronica's hand and dragged her inside. She pointed to a man sitting in a chair at the far end of the restaurant.

"Do you remember who that is?" Annabeth asked.

"Hmm...Oh, my gosh! Chiron?"

At the mention of Chiron's name he looked up. He stood up surprised and walked over to Veronica and Annabeth.

"Veronica? How are you, my dear child? And Annabeth! I remember when you two were little, now look at you." He said hugging them.

"It's been such a long time." Veronica said.

"Indeed. When i heard Annabeth was building my restaurant i was just so proud and amazed." Chiron said.

"Your restaurant. This is yours? I should have known. Chiron trainer of Heroes finally built a camp for his Demigods."

"All thanks to Annabeth."

"Oh, stop it!" Annabeth said, acting like it was nothing.

I looked around. The employees were all wearing shirts that said something like this:

**' My name is Sabrina, Daughter of Hermes.'**

"Come on, my daughters. Let's eat." Chiron said.

. . . . .

They ate and said their goodbyes to Chiron. Annabeth took Veronica to an apartment building. And they came out of the car.

"Thank you so much for inviting me, Annie." Veronica said talking out all her bags from the car.

"Anytime, Veronica. We have to do it more often." Annabeth smiled.

"We sure do. I mean i didn't even get enough time to tell you embarrassing things about Percy!" Veronica whined. Annabeth laughed.

_Oh thank the gods!_

"Next time. You have to tell me next time."

"Yep. Are you sure you can't come in for a while?"

"I'm sure. I have to take the last of the blue prints to Thalia before she gets angry and agitated."

Veronica laughed. " And we don't want that do we?"

"No, we do not."

"Well, bye then. See you later."

Annabeth said her goodbye and drove away. I materialized into my human form and walked toward Veronica who was having trouble opening the door. I opened it for her.

"Thank you, Percy."

"You're welcome. But now you have to help me."

"In what way?" Veronica said as she walked into the elevator. I went with her.

"What floor?" I asked.

"Seventeen."

I click on the little **(17)** button and the elevator doors closed. When the elevator got to the seventeenth floor it stopped.

"Password, please." A robotic kind of voice said.

"Angel of Fashion, Wisdom and battle." Veronica said. The screen said ' Scanning' then it said 'Approved'.

The doors opened to reveal a huge apartment. The ceiling was made out of Glass so you could see the sunset, perfectly. The whole apartment had really cool designs and furniture. Like a lamp that was made out of blue glass, and it had Greek letters written into it in different color. Everything was very unique. But it all seemed to fit in.

"Whoa. This is yours?" I asked.

"Yep. I have an apartment here, one in the Underworld. A vacation house in Greece, Italy, France, and Japan. The one in Japan was Samantha's idea. And i think i have a small house in the U.S. Virgin Islands." Veronica said, as she neatly put everything in her walk-in closet. And when i say walk-in, i mean you can run miles in there.

"Wow. Sounds like someone travels a lot." I said, as i messed up her hair. She chuckled and fixed it.

"Yep. Anyway, what did you say about me helping you?"

"Oh, right. You told Annabeth i had the most awesome thing planned for today. Which i don't. So that's going to make me look bad."

"Well, you have learned a lesson. Never, ever, scare me." Veronica said as she grabbed an outfit from her closet. It was a long brown shirt, up to her ankles. A purple tank top and a little blue vest. The vest was small and ripped up.

"Does this look good for tonight?"

"It looks perfect. But i really need help with this i have nothing planned and-"

"Relax, Percy! I have everything planned out. You are going to text Annabeth to meet you at the docks tonight. I will then send some people to clear everyone out of there tonight, so you two can have a private dinner. Then I'll send this guy i know to play music so you guys can dance, and enjoy yourselves, and eat, and all that good stuff. That's why i made her buy that dress."

Wow, i thought. She thought of everything.

"Oh." was my very intelligent response.

"Yep. Now, go to the bathroom over there and you'll find a bag that says ' Percy ' on it. There are going to be a couple of really nice outfits for you in there. Pick on and let's head over to the docks to prepare everything. Before it gets to dark." She said as she turned me around, and pushed me to the bathroom.

I saw the bag and picked out the one i liked it most. When i walked out, Veronica was already wearing the outfit she had picked out. With brown heals, and her hair was all wavy. She was putting on eye liner when she noticed me.

"Ooh! Good, i liked that one." She said, referring to my clothes.

"Awesome. So can we go now?"

Veronica sighed and ran over to the bed and got her purse.

"Let's go."

**So there you have it. Chapter 8! **

**This is an ****IMPORTANT QUESTION**** that you guys ****have**** to answer.**

**Chapter 9 will be about Percy and Annabeth's date. Do you want Annabeth to find out Percy's an Angel and Zeus will start trying to hunt down Annabeth, and a lot of things will happen.**

**Or**

**Do you want to keep the story how it is. Like They go to the date, Percy goes back to the underworld. Then the next day blah, blah, blah...**

**If you are reading this story please, Review****. And put:**

**Number 1 ( for the Annabeth finding out Percy's an Angel)**

**or**

**Number 2 ( keep it how it is)**

**I can't update, until you guys tell me what you want. I'll be checking every few hours for your Review. So please Review! Thanks. **

**-ChildOfWisdom.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please forgive me! I am so SORRY for not updating this story sooner! I had two major problems. 1.) My brother accidently took my computer to New York. 2.) I have had a huge writer's block for this story. I had no idea how to continue it or what else to do with it. So i am now updating this story, again i am SO SORRY. I will be continuing this story until the end (I won't let you guys down. A lot of people like this story). **

** So please, Review. And enjoy!**

Percy's POV

Veronica and I made our way down to the docks. Everything was quiet, and there was no one around. All you could hear was the soft_**swishhh**_of the waves hitting shore. I looked around, everything was perfect. Annabeth would come by the time the sun was setting, and Veronica would help me set up everything so it would be perfect.

"Alright," Veronica said as she clapped her hands, "Let's get started."

She snapped her fingers and a table appeared on the board walk. It had fancy plates, and the forks, spoons and knifes were all wrapped neatly in a golden colored napkin. Then she walked over to the beach, careful not to get her brown shirt wet. She leaned down and touched the water, and murmured something in Ancient Greek. After that, a huge boat appeared. It was white, with a symbol of the trident on it. Veronica smiled.

"Thank you, Poseidon." She said. Then a wave came and hit her feet, but it didn't wet her. She smiled and walked towards me. I was too busy admiring the whole scean to notice her smiling in front of me.

"Anything else, Percy?" She asked. I looked at her; a grin crept up on my face.

"This is awesome. Thank you, so much Veronica." I said, smiling.

"No problem, Percy. But what did you learn today."

"Umm...Never ever scare you, and if i ever need help with these kinds of problems to always come to you."

She smiled.

"Good. Now, i have to go. I sense Annabeth is close by, if you need any help just call me. I'll be close by." She said, before turning, and walking away. Well not really, she kind of walked a few feet and disappeared into a vortex of Gray light.

I only waited a few minutes before a familiar silver Altima appeared in the distance. I smiled, as Annabeth came out of her car. Then my jaw dropped. Annabeth's hair was curlier than usual, and two pieces of hair where braided to form a crown. She was wearing the dress Veronica had picked out, with golden gladiator sandals that wrapped around her legs. She had a little bit of make-up on. A little bit of dark blue eye shadow, and lip gloss. On her hands she had a few golden bracelets, and on her right arm she had a golden arm cuff. She walked over to me, blushing. I bet i was blushing too.

"Hey." She said as she reached me.

"Hi. You look beautiful." I said. Her blushed deepened.

"Thank you. Veronica was with me from 3 to 6 helping." She said.

_Whoa, what? Wasn't Veronica with me? Who was i with?_

"Want to sit down?"

"Sure." She went to one side of the table and i went to the other.

_Oh, my gosh! I didn't bring food! I am an IDIOT!_

**"**_**Even though that is true...Just ask Annabeth what she wants, then touch the plate. The food will magically appear, but she will not notice."**_ Veronica told me.

_"Okay, thanks!"_

I heard her laugh but then it slowly faded.

"So, what would the most beautiful girl in the world, want to eat on this beautiful afternoon?"

"Umm...I was up for Italian. But whatever you have." She said.

I smiled and touch the lid of the silver plate. When i lifted it up, a lovely meal of Spaghetti and other Italian food appeared.

"Surprise." I said. She smiled and looked at me with a surprised expression.

"How did you-"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out soon." I said. She looked at with her stormy gray eyes, trying to figure me out. But all i did was smile at her. Then from the corner of my eye, i saw a gray storm cloud forming the ocean. I didn't know if i should ignore it or not. So i just ignored it. While we were eating and talking, Veronica and Samantha appeared in dark angel form. Veronica in a long pitch black dress, and Samantha in her regular t-shirt and jeans.

Veronica was grinning widely and us, but slowly it faded. And her eyes were filled with horror and hate. She turned pale ( paler than a fallen angel who lived in the underworld and doesn't spend much time in the sun could get). She was looking at the storm cloud, and it had gotten a least ten times bigger. She turned to me.

**"**_**Percy, please, slowly and calmly take Annabeth to The Greek Mythology Museum for a private tour. I got it covered..**_**"** She told me. Her voice was filled with fear, and it was very low and soft. As if she said anything too loud the Storm would come and eat her.

"_Why, Veronica? What's wrong?_"

**"****Percy, no time to explain. Do what she says if you want Annabeth to be safe, and alive.****"** Samantha told me. I immediately stood up. Annabeth looked at me weirdly.

"I forgot, I had a reservation for a private tour at the Greek Mythology museum, and we're almost late." I said in a rush. Annabeth nodded and stood up.

"Cool. But what about the table-"

"I have that covered. Come on, we're going to be late." I said, gently grabbing her arm and dragging her to the car. I went to the passenger's seat and opened the door for her. She smiled and got in. When i turned around i saw something horrible.

Veronica and Samantha were fighting off, giant monsters that fell from the storm cloud, while getting struck by lightning. They were doing pretty good, but i felt this urge to help them. When i was about to run towards the beach i heard Veronica.

"**Forget**_** about us, Percy. Take Annabeth to the museum now!**_**"** Veronica yelled.

"**Listen to her Percy! Go!****"** Samantha yelled.

"_But-"_

_**"**__**NOW!**__**"**_ They both said in unison.

"_Fine."_

I got into the car, and turned on the engine. I saw them still fighting, more and more monsters falling. Samantha was pulled under water, and Veronica was trying to get her out while still taking on the giants. I pulled down the urge to take out Riptide and go and help them. I put the car in reverse and left the beach.

**. . . . . . . **

We had a great time at the Museum. We learned a lot about Ancient Greece ( which Annabeth and I already knew). And we ate some Greek Food, and saw some interesting things. But that happiness didn't last long.

As we exited the museum, and giant Hydra came out of nowhere. I gulped. I looked over at Annabeth who looked completely normal, as if the five-headed monster wasn't standing a few feet away from us. I looked around. No one was around. Weird. As i was looking around, i heard Annabeth scream. I quickly looked to my right (where she was) and saw nothing. I looked toward the hydra and he had her in his claws. I got angry, and without noticing turned into my Fallen Angel form.

I saw Annabeth eyes, widen but i didn't pay attention. I took out Riptide and watched the beautiful three foot blade appear. I attacked the Hydra, it let go of Annabeth and focused on my like i wanted it to. It took some time before i sent the Hydra backed to where it belongs. I turned around and saw my reflection.

My black wings extended, my skin paler than it was, i was not wearing the clothes Veronica had picked out for me. I was wearing all black. I looked down ashamed. Annabeth probably saw me like this, and probably thought i was a freak and ran away. I turned around sadly. It started to rain. Oh...Great! Just my luck...

I looked up, and saw Annabeth standing there. Looking scared yet...interested. I slowly walked over to her, very slowly. She didn't move. I thought she might still be in shock. I stood in front of her, the rain running down my face. She looked at me, her gray eyes confused, and analyzing.

"Annabeth I-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. Her tone unreadable.

"I was going too; i was waiting for the right time. I didn't want you to find out like this."

She shook her head.

"Does Veronica...Does she know?"

"Yes...she understands a little too well."

"What do you mean?"

"She's one too."

Annabeth shook her head again.

"No, no, she would have told me. She-she's one of my best friends. You have to be lying." Annabeth said as she walked away.

"Annabeth I'm not lying...You have to trust me, i would never let anything hurt you. I-"

She cut me off.

"Percy, please let me think about this. It's a lot to think about." She said.

I nodded. And turned back to my human form. She walked past me, and headed toward her car. Her hair wet, and her dress. I looked at her sadly, as she got into her car. Before driving away, she looked at me. Then she drove away. I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair.

"_WHY ME?"_ i yelled in my thoughts.

I teleported myself to the underworld.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

As i walked into the Lobby of our apartments. Everyone was in a circle. Veronica was sitting in a corner in the dark, she looked more depressed then the first time i saw her. Nico was whispering comforting things in her ear, that weren't working. Samantha looked at her worried. So did some other people.

I sat down on an empty seat. Veronica looked up at me, and gave me a sad smile. I gave her a sad smile back. Jason came up to me.

"Uh, Percy, I'd like to introduce you to someone." He said. I nodded and followed him to the other seats.

"Percy this is Piper. Piper this is Percy Jackson." He said. I looked at the girl with uneven brown hair, and eyes that changed color. From Blue, to Brown, to Green. Just when you would figure out what color they were they would change, and have you confused all over again.

"Nice to meet you, Percy." She said.

"Likewise."

Then we went to a Hispanic looking boy. Brown hair and eyes.

"Hi, I'm Leo." He said extending his hand.

"I'm Percy. Nice to meet you."

"You too, dude."

Then we went to another girl.

"Hi, I'm Hazel."

"Nice to meet you, Hazel. I'm Percy."

"I'm Frank."

"Nice to meet you too, Frank."

After all the introductions we sat down. I looked worriedly at Veronica, who had tear stains on her cheeks.

"Veronica what's wrong?"

"He hates me. I knew he would hate me." She said softly.

"Who hates you?"

She didn't answer. But Nico did.

"Percy, that cloud. It wasn't any cloud, it was the same cloud that Zeus sent to kill Alexander. Zeus sent it to kill Annabeth. But, thank gods, Veronica and Samantha were there to stop it. As they were fighting, Samantha was dragged underwater, and Veronica was just fighting. So, Zeus turned himself into Alexander and flew down. He told Veronica that he hated her, and that she was the reason he was kill. Veronica was so sad and angry at Zeus she clapped her hands together and made the monsters disappear. But now, she's way more dispersed then I've ever seen her." Nico explained sadly.

I looked over at her as new tears formed in her eyes. Her wavy hair was put into two neat braids. She was wearing a long black dress. And the black leaf crown, i saw she had on the first time i ever saw her.

"Come on, Veronica. Let's go play my new PlayStation3 i got from Japan. Okay? Come on, Piper, Hazel." Samantha said. Piper went over to Veronica and grabbed her hand, and they both disappeared. Samantha disappeared soon after.

"Hey, why was she wearing that black leaf crown?" I asked.

"Veronica was the first angel to fall, so Hades made her minor goddess of Misery. Every time she's sad or depressed she gets the crown. That's what she is goddess of, Misery." Leo explained.

"Well...I don't feel any better." I said. As i remember Annabeth.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"After Samantha and Veronica told me to leave the beach. I took Annabeth to a Greek Mythology Museum. When we were about to leave, a Hydra came out of nowhere and attacked us. I accidently turned 'Angel' and Annabeth saw. Now i don't know if she will ever like me again."

Nico looked sad. "Don't worry, Perce. If she likes you, she'll come back."

"Yeah. I guess."

Then there was a pause of awkward silence.

"Hey, wait!...did Samantha say she got a PlayStation3?" Leo said.

"Yeah." Nico nodded his head. Then Leo jumped out his chair and ran toward the elevator. But nothing happened.

"UGH!" he said and ran up the stairs. Jason, Frank, Nico and I started laughing. Then we teleported to Samantha's room.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

When we got there, Samantha was playing 'Call of duty: Modern Warfare' with Leo. And she was winning. She flipped her bangs, and laughed as she shot Leo.

"Ha! I won! Your face!" She laughed. Leo shook his head.

"This is just embarrassing!" He said.

"I am invincible!"

"No! Veronica can beat you! She's the Angel of War and Battle." Leo argued.

"True...true...but she won't be playing with against me anytime soon." Samantha said pointing to the balcony. Where Hazel and Piper were talking to Veronica. Athens was sitting sadly on her shoulder, rubbing his head against Veronica's.

"Hey, why aren't you out there making Veronica feel better?" Nico asked.

"She's got company. Plus, that Devil animal is out there." She said as she glared at the owl. We laughed.

Then i felt my phone vibrate. I walked outside, and checked it. It was a text message.

**From: Annabeth**

**To: Percy**

** Percy, i thought about it...Can you and Veronica meet me at Camp Half-Blood tomorrow? Veronica knows where it is...**

I looked through the door, and saw Veronica kind of smiling at Leo and Jason. Because Leo had trown a pie in Jason's face, and was now being chased.

_**To: Annabeth**_

_**From: Percy**_

_** I'll meet you there.**_

I smiled as hope ran through me. And walked back into Sam's room.

"Hey, throw me a controller." I said...

**So there you go. Chapter 9. I know, i knowl It's kind of bad, but i haven't updated this story in what... 3 weeks. I feel horrible, i'm so sorry. Anyways, i made it long so i hope you liked that. I will be updating soon. But i also got my other stories to worry about, so i'll see how i'm going to make this work...**

**Chapter ten WILL be up SOON. I really PROMISE! **

**Review...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys! Sorry i haven't updated but I've been busy. But i saw i didn't get as many Reviews as i used to... :( It's so sad!**

**[ My cousin told me that i should just stop writing it, but i won't do that to you.]**

**That's sad. But I'm still going to keep updating the story. So... Enjoy chapter 10...**

_[ What happened in the last chapter]_

_**From: Annabeth**_

_**To: Percy**_

_**Percy, i thought about it...Can you and Veronica meet me at Camp Half-Blood tomorrow? Veronica knows where it is...**_

_I looked through the door, and saw Veronica kind of smiling at Leo and Jason. Because Leo had thrown a pie in Jason's face, and was now being chased._

_**To: Annabeth**_

_**From: Percy**_

_**I'll meet you there.**_

_I smiled as hope ran through me. And walked back into Sam's room._

_"Hey, throw me a controller." I said..._

_[ Chapter 10]_

Percy's POV

I woke up to the sound of Cerberus barking at some souls trying to get out. I smiled, ' _My life is so weird..._' i thought. I got dressed and checked my phone. _**1 New Message**_! It said. I clicked on it.

**From: Annabeth**

**To: Percy**

** Meet me at Camp Half-Blood at 1:00 o'clock. Okay?**

I looked at the clock. 12:00 o'clock. Whoa, woke up just in time.

_**From: Percy**_

_**To: Annabeth**_

_**I'll meet you there.**_

I clicked [ SEND ] and walked out the door.

_Okay, i need to convince Veronica to come with me..._ I thought as i walked toward her door. Veronica's door was a light gray color, and it glowed. I knocked on the door...No answer. I knocked again...Still No Answer.

"Veronica! I know you're in there. Please open the door!" I said.

I heard a sigh, then footsteps walking towards the door. She opened it, she was wearing black skinny jeans, a dark purple shirt that said ' No boyfriend, No problem.' and black stilettoes. Her hair was let down. She looked nothing like the regular Veronica i know. I mean for one: she is wearing jeans, and not a fancy shirk dress. Two: her hair is let down, and not in fancy styled. Three: she wasn't wearing any bracelets, arm cuff, or make-up. The world has gone wrong.

"Hey, Percy. Come in." She said, her voice full of pain. She opened the door wider so i could go in. Her room, was almost like her apartment in New York. It was really cool, very...Unique. I sat on her white leather sofa. She sat down on a blue and yellow chair across from me.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked. I felt bad, asking her to help me, when she was clearly in no mood to help or talk to anyone.

"Veronica...I was wondering if...You see Annabeth found out I'm an Angel. And that you're one too. Now, she wants to meet us at Camp Half-Blood to talk. And i know that you are in no condition to talk or anything so if you say, no, I'll understand-"

"Percy, I'll help. Don't worry about me, i'll be alright." She said, but her tone wasn't her trying to convince me. But to convince herself.

" Are you sure? You don't have to do it."

"Yes, Percy. I'm sure. I'll do anything to help you and Annabeth. You're so cute together!" She said. Her expression was still sad, but she started sounding like the old Veronica. I smiled.

"Alright...If you say so." I teased. She shook her head, smiling: then, stood up.

"Come on, it's twenty minutes until 1 o'clock, and i need to find an outfit." She said, as she teleported to her other apartment. I rolled my eyes, and followed her.

When i got to her apartment, she ran into her closet. The half-second later, she was already dressed.

"How did you-?"

"I'm really fast, now come on. The time changes here in the mortal world. We're going to be late!"

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / **

We arrived at Camp Half-Blood. The restaurant was amazing, just like the last time i saw it. I looked around and spotted a familiar silver Altima. I sighed and got out of Veronica's black Rogue. We walked towards the restaurant, as we reached the door a man came over to Veronica.

"Oh, hello there, my dear. Annabeth is waiting for you two in table twelve. Go on ahead." He said.

"Thank you, Chiron."

I followed Veronica to a room, somewhere in the restaurant. We found a table labeled 'Twelve' and there was a blonde headed girl reading a book. We sat down, and Annabeth looked up. She closed her book and put it in a small book bag she was carrying.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." Veronica and I said in unison. Annabeth turned her head towards Veronica.

_Oh, thank gods! I'm not going to get yelled at first._ I thought.

"Why didn't you tell me, Veronica? We always tell each other everything. We're like sisters." Annabeth said.

"I know, Annabeth. I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you...and i was going to tell you at your twelve birthday party, but sometimes i just want to get away from all the craziness of my life, and i look for you. You know, to do something a normal mortal would do. Like remember our road trip to Vegas with Thalia?" Veronica asked. Annabeth nodded.

"Well, something happened in the underworld at the time. And i just wanted to get some fresh air. So you're like...my escape from all the madness."

Annabeth smiled. "Wait? But we went to kinder garden together. How were you little?"

"I can choose the age i want to be. But i like to always be 18-23."

Annabeth nodded. "Who else is an angel that i don't know of?"

"Want me to invite our friends?" I asked.

"Sure."

In a few seconds, the other angels walked in through the door. Piper walked in wearing white jeans, and blue shirt and a ripped brown vest. Then Leo came in wearing an angry birds shirt, jeans and Nikes. Then something happened that **really** surprised me. Samantha came in, wearing black skinny jeans, and a white shirt that said '**Taken**' in red letters, and she was holding hands with...Jason. They had the biggest smiles on their faces. I looked at Veronica and she looked just as surprised as me...maybe a little bit more.

Then soon after Nico came walking through the door, with Hazel and Frank. They all sat down at the table and smiled at Annabeth. She looked surprise to see Nico (Her best-friends boyfriend) there.

"Annabeth, This is Samantha, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank and I'm sure you know Nico. Guys this is Annabeth Chase." I introduced. Hey all said 'Hey, Annabeth.'

"Hi. Nico...you're one?"

"Yep. And if you're wondering, Thalia knows. I just told her, and she took it really well. She'll be coming later." Nico told Annabeth.

"Samantha? Are you and Jason?" Veronica asked. Samantha smiled and looked at Jason.

"Yep. Surprised?" Samantha asked.

"Very." Veronica responded.

Piper stood up and walked out the door. We all looked at each other; we stayed in silence for a few minutes.

"_Awkward!_" Leo sang. We all nodded in agreement. A waiter came toward us. His t-shirt said 'Gabriel Gonzalez son of Apollo.'

"Hi, Veronica." He said. Veronica smiled and waved.

"Hey, Gabe! The usual please." She said for all of us.

"Coming right up." He said and left. Annabeth looked at Veronica confused.

"How did he know what the 'usual' was, if we didn't order?" Annabeth asked.

"I just told his mind what we wanted. And if you're wondering how i knew that, i just do." Veronica smiled.

"She was the Angel of Athena. So she knows just about, everything." Hazel explained.

"Really? Athena's my favorite Greek Goddess." Annabeth said.

"I know! Have you seen the Parthenon?" Veronica asked. Annabeth shook her head 'no', and they went into a conversation about Architecture, and some other things. I looked over at the kitchen and i saw a bunch of confused people, i was about to laugh, but then Frank snapped his fingers and they all came back to reality.

Samantha was laughing really hard, so i guest this was her doing. Gabriel came back with our food, and we ate. We were talking and laughing. I was surprised on how Annabeth took the news. I was so nervous to tell her for nothing. As we finished eating, we walked to a huge room that had a giant Plasma. We were about to start watching 'Paranormal Activity 3' when some guy came over to us.

"Hey, Veronica! Hey, yes, you! How are you, how's your day been?" He said, annoyingly. He kept asking questions, and Veronica was doing her best to ignore him, so that he would go away. But, he is not good at catching hints.

"Jeremy! Just-just stop it! You have no chance with her!" Samantha said. Jeremy looked down, then he looked back up with a giant grin on his face.

"What about you?" He asked. Samantha's expression was hilarious. It was like 'Boy, can't you read my shirt?'. Then Jason stood up, and Jeremy disappered. Probably scared of Jason. We laughed.

****

After the movie, everyone started leaving.

"I gotta go. Thalia probably forgot and fell asleep." Nico said as he walked out.

"Oh, shoot! I had to meet Selena at the mall twenty minutes ago! I gotta go! Bye, Annabeth." Veronica said as she gave Annabeth a small hug. "Bye, guys!" She ran out the door. But the weird yet, scary thing was as she walked out Jeremy followed her.

Samantha and Jason stood up. "We're going to go take care of that. Bye, guys." Samantha said, as they went into Angel form and flew out. I looked over at Annabeth, and she was looking at them in Amazement. Then they disappeared.

Hazel Frank stood up. "We're going to be in china. See you later, Percy. Nice to meet you Annabeth." Hazel said.

"You too." Annabeth said. They smiled and disappeared.

Annabeth and I were left alone. I looked over at Annabeth, she was trying to find something to say. I was going to help her out.

"So...I am forgiven?" I asked, smiling at her with my signature smiled. She smiled back.

"Yes, you are."

"Good," I said as i stood up, "come on. I want to show you something."

She stood up, and i turned into my angel form.

"I am never going to get used to this." She said as she ran her hands through my wings. They were mid-night black. I wished she could of seen me when i was an Angel of Light. Not now. But she wasn't scared, or at least she wasn't showing it.

"Hold on tight." I said. I wrapped my hands around her waist, and she wrapped her hands around my neck.

"What are you-"

Then i shot up into the air, we went through the roof and headed up toward the sky. Annabeth was tensed for a minute.

"Don't worry, i got you." I told her, she relaxed. I flew toward the empire state building. We flew all the way until we reached the very top. I set Annabeth down, and hugged her from behind. We stared at the busy New York under us. The wind was moving Annabeth's hair to the left, but she still looked down at everything in Amazement.

"Wow...It's beautiful." She said.

"I've seen better looking things." I told her.

"Yeah, right. What?"

"I think you know."

She seemed to think about it for a while then blushed. She knew i meant her. Then she turned to me, and put her hands on my chest. She looked in my eyes and smiled.

"You're amazing." She said softly, her voice was being taken away by the wind. I smiled.

"Not really. This is so normal for me. If only i could show you Elicante. You would be so amazed by the architecture...you'd love it." I said.

"Why can't i go? Because I'm not an angel?"

"No. Because i fell for you."

"Oh. That's why your wings are black."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, a lightning bolt almost hit me. I grabbed Annabeth and flew out of there. I jumped from the Empire State building and flew at an incredible speed. I was surprised by how fast i made it down. I looked back up and saw Zeus's Angel flying after us, trying to shock us with thunder bolts. Annabeth froze, and as i turned around i saw Achene herself running towards us. An army of Wolf Spiders **(A.N/ If you don't know what a Wolf Spider is, it's a really HUGE spider. *Shudder*)**.

_Guys! Veronica! Nico! Jason! Anyone, i need help!_ I yelled in my head as i took out Riptide. I could leave with Annabeth. But then these monsters would attack innocent mortals. But i also had to think about Annabeth...

_**We're on our way, Percy! Hold on!**_ Samantha said.

"Annabeth, take this." I said giving her a Yankees cap. "Put it on and you will be invisible. Don't take it of until all the monsters are gone." I told her. She put it on and disappeared out of sight. I took a battle stance and started fighting Achene.

It didn't take long for Veronica and Nico to get here. Veronica was scared to dead by Achene so she went after Zeus's Angel, which was no match for her. Since she has lived way longer than that Angel, plus he fact she was Athena's angel. She took it down easily. Nico distracted Achene, and when i saw a clear opening I stabbed her. I watched her turn into a pile of Golden Dust. I looked up to see Zeus's Angel gone, and Veronica wearing golden Greek armor with Athens on her shoulder. She flew down towards us.

"Where's Annabeth?" She asked.

"Here." Annabeth said as she took off her Yankees Cap. She looked at Athens with great interest.

"Veronica you have an Owl and you never told me?" Annabeth said. Veronica smiled.

"I'm sorry, again. This is Athens, go say 'hi', Athens." Veronica said as Athens flew over to Annabeth. Athens hooted at Annabeth and she smiled.

_I wonder what he's saying..._

Samantha and Jason appeared looking scared.

"You finally come? You're so late." Nico said shaking his head.

"No, we are not late. We...we heard that Zeus is mad. Almost madder than the time Veronica and Alexander. He wants Annabeth out of the picture. And is going to try everything to do it." Samantha said. I looked at Annabeth, she looked worried. Veronica put her hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

"That's not going to happen. Not twice. We are not going to let that happen." Veronica said firmly. Everyone else nodded.

"Thanks, guys." The gray eyed girl said.

"Come on, Annabeth. Let me take you home. Thanks guys, see you later." I said as i grabbed Annabeth's Hand.

"Wait!" Samantha said.

"What?" I asked.

"Veronica, give her the knife. She's one of them." Samantha told her best friend. Veronica's eyes turned a beautiful pale blue color. She murmured something in Ancient Greek.

"Oh my gods..." Nico whispered.

A Celestial Bronze knife started forming on Veronica's hands. As she continued chanting, the more visible the knife became. After a few minutes, the beautiful knife glowed in Veronica's hands. She walked up to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, this is **Μακάριοι λεπίδα (A.N/ pronounced Ma-ka-rily Pi-tah)** It means 'Blessed Blade'. It's from the Ancient Greek Times. This knife belonged to a Demigod of Athena, and you seem to be related to that Demigod. You don't have to know who to use it. In battle, it will guide you. But use it wisely. This knife was said to be lost, i have kept it all these years, trying to find the descendent of Athena. And it's you." Veronica's voice wasn't her voice. It sounded wise and powerful. Not that Veronica wasn't, but her eyes and her voice changed a lot.

Annabeth took the knife and it radiated with power in her hands. She looked at it, with disbelieve written in her face.

"Wow...This is an honor." She said.

Veronica smiled.

"It is. No wonder..." She said.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"I almost never become friends with mortals. But you have always seemed special. And since i was like a daughter to Athena, and you actually are one, that's why we get along. Plus, it explains why Athens loves you." Veronica pointed out. Thunder rolled in the distance.

"Go. Your house is the safest place for you at the moment. We have put a special charm on your apartment. It keeps everything unnormal out. Sadly, it includes us." Samantha informed.

"Okay." I said as i grabbed Annabeth's hand. And teleported to her apartment.

**Hey, guys. I know i haven't updated in like...weeks? But i have been busy, but that is no excuse. I promise, i will be updating soon. I will try my hardest! XD**

**Please, Review! ( Plus it's my longest chapter ever, almost 3000 words!)**

**This story used to get a lot of reviews, and now it doesn't. I wonder if it's because of that other story about Fallen Angels...**

**Anyways, please Review.**

**P.S. Tell me what you think about Jason and Samantha being together? Did you like it? Did you not like it? IDK, you tell me.**

**Until next time...**

**-ChildOfWisdom**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys! I told you i would be updating on thursday (right?). Anyway, i did! :D**

**I've been up all night with a really bad sore throat. :(**

**So i thought that, maybe just maybe, if i wrote it would go away...**

**Review!**

_( In the last chapter...)_

_"I almost never become friends with mortals. But you have always seemed special. And since i was like a daughter to Athena, and you actually are one, that's why we get along. Plus, it explains why Athens loves you." Veronica pointed out. Thunder rolled in the distance._

_"Go. Your house is the safest place for you at the moment. We have put a special charm on your apartment. It keeps everything un normal out. Sadly, it includes us." Samantha informed._

_"Okay." I said as i grabbed Annabeth's hand. And teleported to her apartment._

Chapter 11

I teleported Annabeth and I to her apartment. I felt so bad...She was in danger because of me. When we arrived i think Annabeth noticed how i was feeling, because she began asking me questions.

"Percy, are you alright?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"No. You're in danger because of me, look how much trouble i just got you in. Zeus is after you, and know you just so happen to be the descendant of Athena. I'm so sorry." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Percy, don't be. I've never been so excited in my life. I'm a daughter of the goddess of Wisdom. I'm kind of related to one of my best friends. I have to fight monsters now...all those years of fencing kind of paid off." Annabeth said, smiling widely at me.

I smiled back.

"Well, i just wanted to tell you that-" I was cut off by the sounds of Hell hounds running somewhere down the hallway.

"You should go in." I said, and when i was about to open the door, a strong force pulled me and threw me against the wall.

"That's the charm, Samantha was talking about. I guess, i have to go. Bye, Percy. Be careful." She said as she kissed my cheek then ran inside her apartment. I smiled, then stood up to go take care of those nasty hell hounds.

****

I quickly returned to the underworld, too see if there were any news on Zeus's plans. When i got there, everyone was busy, doing something. Samantha and Jason painted their wings white and flew up to Elicante to see what information they can find. Veronica was working on battle strategies, and getting all the bronze she could find to make new armor. Nico was practicing his powers, calling up dead warriors. Leo was building weapons. Hazel was also helping Veronica find bronze (which she found, surprisingly fast). Piper was out getting something. Selena was out getting new clothes for us to be able to fight in. Frank was sharping everyone's weapons. And Reyna was looking over the battle strategies.

I looked around for someone who i could talk to, and maybe ask what was going on. When i was going to talk to Leo, he disappeared. Then reappeared 1.25 seconds later. I thought that was strange, but headed over to a certain battle angel.

"Veronica what's going on?" I asked. I went to Veronica, because she is probably the nicest person here. Well, one of them, she always finds time to help.

"Well, we don't know what Zeus is up too...yet. So if it's like last time, he will send monsters and storms to chase Annabeth. When that doesn't work, well...he might start a war." She explained, but she wasn't looking at me, she was writing a bunch of things down in Ancient Greek.

"Oh. Do you think it's safe to leave Annabeth in her apartment? I mean, all alone like that?" I asked.

"Right now, her apartment is the safest place she could be."

Suddenly a flash of light came into the room, blinding almost everyone. Samantha and Jason appeared, looking kind of shaken up.

"What did you find out?" Selena asked.

"Zeus's is planning a war. He has convinced all the angel that he is right, and that we are wrong. Normally, angels wouldn't fight. They are peaceful, but Zeus has convinced them otherwise." Samantha informed.

"Yes, but there is one thing though. He tried to convince the demigods to help him, and the refused. If this war starts, we need their help. And fast!" Jason said.

I thought about it, it was a great idea. The demigods could help, all we had to do was go to their camp and ask permission. I'm sure the camp director would agree. We were fighting for the right cause. Love isn't a bad thing, why should we get punished. For what? For falling in love with someone? We are not heartless. We have feelings, and i think we should be able to express them.

"That's a great idea! So who's going to go ask the camp leader for permission?" I asked.

Veronica and Samantha raised their hands.

"Alright, you two go." I said.

"Yay! I've always wanted to see the camp!" Veronica said.

"I want a new scare some campers." Samantha said, flipping her bangs.

"Sam! We will not scare them! We need their help!" Veronica argued.

"Okay, okay, whatever you say. Let's go." That was the last thing Samantha said before the both of them disappered into a black cloud. I turned to Leo and Frank.

"Is there any way you can forge new weapons? You know, just in case something happens." I asked.

"Totally! But who many do you want?" Leo asked.

I thought. _Well let's see, Selena, Leo, Frank, Sam, Veronica, Piper, Jason, Reyna, Annabeth..._

" Can you make about ten? And can it be made for each specific person?" I asked.

"Sure, it can! We will get right on it." Frank said, as they both faded into a shadow.

_Okay, good. Everyone will have an extra weapon just in case. If Veronica and Samantha convince the camp to join us, we actually might have a chance of winning this..._

**Veronica's POV**

We flashed out of the Underworld and flew towards Long Island. I was so excited! I've always wanted to see the famous Camp. We arrived very fast, and all the campers were wearing orange shirts. They all made way as Sam and I descended.

"Can we speak to your Camp Director?" I asked nicely.

The campers looked a little taken back. I mean, I would too if i was just minding my own business, then two angels with black wings landed in your camp.

(A.N./ IMPORTANT PLEASE READ. I need names for the campers, so please when you review put a random name so i can use it in the story. Thanks!)

"S-sure, i'll get him." A boy said, with shiny blue eyes said, as he ran to a big blue house.

The rest of the campers just looked at us, i was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable.

"So...My name's Veronica. What's your?" I asked. Then they all said their name at one time so it sounded like a big boom.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you!" I said. Samantha just stood there, flipping her bangs every few seconds, and looking bored. One boy came up to me.

"You're really pretty." He said.

I smiled. "Thank you...i guess."

"And you're cool." He said to Samantha. She barely looked at him.

"I know." She replied.

Suddenly i hear a galloping so i turned around, and gasped. I saw a centaur coming at us. I wasn't really surprised by the centaur, because i used to live in the Ancient Greek times, and they were all around the place back then. But i was surprised by who the centaur was. It was Chiron. He stopped in front of us, and smiled.

"Hello, Veronica. Who do i owe this great pleasure too?" He asked.

"C-Chiron? You're the camp director? But i thought you were mortal?" I said. He chuckled.

"Well, you can see i am clearly not mortal. Camp Half Blood ( the restaurant ) was created to find Demigods. So we now have less satyrs in school. Mostly Half-bloods eat at the restaurant. A few mortals visit, though." Chiron explained.

"Oh, wow. You have a lot of explaining to do. Does Annabeth know?"

"No, i am afraid not. I haven't told her."

"Chiron, so does this mean that the waiters at Camp Half-Blood-" I didn't finish.

"Are actual Demigods? Yes, it does." Chiron finished for me.

"Veronica can you get to the point?" Samantha said, rudely. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Chiron, as you may know Zeus is very angry with us. He wants to do what he did to me so many eons ago and separate Percy and Annabeth. And that can't happen, i won't let it. If Zeus starts the war, that everyone has been rumoring about, we are in big trouble. So we need your help." I explained to him.

He studied me. Then the campers.

"Well, Veronica. You know it is not right for these children to fight against their parents. Plus, we are risking their lives." Chiron said.

"But they are not fighting their parents! They are fighting Zeus. Now, for their risking their lives part, i didn't think about."

"I did." Samantha said.

"Sure you did." I said back.

Chiron turned to the campers.

"Campers, the angels need help! Zeus wants to punish an angel and an innocent half-blood for falling in love." Chiron said, he was going to say more but was cut off.

"WHAT? HOW DARE HE!" The entire Aphrodite cabin screeched.

"Yes, it is true. They also need our help. Without us, they won't win this war. Are you willing to risk your life to help our friends in need?" Chiron asked. The whole camp screamed 'Yes!'.

I smiled and looked over at Samantha, who was smiling a bit too.

"I knew they would say yes." Sam said.

"Well then, go train! You will need to be prepared for the upcoming battle! Good luck, half-bloods!" Chiron said as the camp cheered. Chiron smiled and turned to us. He gave me two orange shirts, i looked at him, confused.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." He said.

****

Percy's POV

I was sitting on the coach worried. I hadn't heard any news hours, Zeus must be planning something. I can feel it, and i don't like it. I waited there for a few minutes, lost in thought. Until a black cloud took me out of my trance. It was Samantha and Veronica; they had come back from camp. I also noticed they were wearing Orange t-shirts that said **'****Camp Half-Blood****'** on the front.

"Tell me. How did it go?" I asked.

"Well...They're helping!" Veronica said smiling. I grinned.

"Oh thanks gods! Well not, Zeus...but...you get what I'm saying! I'm so happy."

"Me too. We might actually win this thing...Oh well. We will see when it happens. I'm going to go find Jason." Samantha said, as she walked away.

"I have to go finish the details on the strategies. Anything else i can do for you, Percy?" Veronica asked.

"No. Thank you so much though, Veronica."

"Anytime." She said then she disappeared.

I looked at my phone to see that i had a new message.

**From: Annabeth **

**To: Percy**

_**Hey, Percy? What's the status update?**_

**I smiled and replied.**

**To: Annabeth**

**From: Percy**

_**Well, there is a rumor that Zeus will start a war. But we are prepared, just in cade he does. **_

_**We've got an Army of Demigods in our side, and Zeus and the other angels in the other.**_

**From: Annabeth**

**To: Percy**

_**I feel horrible! This is all my fault! :(**_

**To: Annabeth**

**From: Percy**

_**Annabeth, don't blame yourself. If anyone is taking the blame here, it's me. Is everything okay? Plus **__**My love for you**__** is so big, it will overcome anything.**_

**From: Annabeth**

**To: Percy**

_**Everything's fine... Wow, you do care about me. I have to go, text ya later?**_

**To: Annabeth **

**From: Percy**

_**Definitely. Be careful, Annabeth. And of course i care about you.**_

_**-Love you.**_

I was kind of nervous, i just told her i loved her, in a text message. Lame...

**From: Annabeth **

**To: Percy**

_**Alright, i will.**_

_**-Love you 2. 3**_

I wanted to jump up and dance. And scream 'SHE LOVES ME!'. But everyone was working and i didn't want to interrupt. Even though, it felt like if i was a ticking time bomb and i was going to explode any second.

****

At around mid-night, everyone got tired and went to bed ( yes, we angels get tired). I teleported up to my room, and jumped into bed. I dreamt about a certain gray eyed girl. And all i could think were these words:

She loves me.

**YAY! Chapter 11 is up. I would be more excited if my throat didn't hurt so much, but what can i do?**

**Also i need names for campers. Give me cool unique names, or your own name. Whichever. **

**REVIEW!**

**XD**

**-ChildOfWisdom**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys! I promised some of you I would update all my stories today ( AthenaGray15, PJAC18!) So I did.**

**The war will begin on chapter 13. Because some people say 13 is an unlucky number, so I thought it would be a good place to start. **

**I hope you enjoy chapter 12!**

**REVIEW**

Percy's POV

So, everyone worked through the night. Well, mostly everyone. Leo and Veronica fell asleep somewhere around three a.m. Everyone else worked hard. I made sure Frank and Leo had everything they needed for those special weapons i asked them to make.

It was about 10 a.m. and we decided to take a break. We were sitting in the Lobby of our apartment building in the underworld. We were all tired and drinking coffee, to help us stay awake. I noticed Samantha smirking but i ignored it. Then minutes later i heard some scream. I shot up and uncapped riptide. Veronica flashed out of nowhere, and hid behind me. I turned around to her to see pure fear stamped on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"S-s-s-s-spider! B-b-big S-s-pider!" She screamed and pointed to somewhere in front of me. I turned around a came face to face with a three foot tall, Wolf spider. I knew about wolf spiders, and i knew they were big. But this one was messed with. It was made bigger.

"Whoa." I said, as i pointed my sword towards it. Samantha laughed, and i pointed my sword towards her.

"This yours?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yep, i named her Winter. Since wolf spiders live in the cold. Come here, winter, come on." She said as if Winter were a small puppy. The giant eight legged creature walked over to her.

"A _wolf spider_ is not a pet! I can't believe you are my best friend!" Veronica yelled at her. She said wolf spider like if it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"Man, Sam. You went to far, you know Veronica has a phobia towards spiders." Nico said.

"Alright, alright, I'll send Winter away. Come on, Winter, let's go." Samantha said walking away. I heard her murmur something like _Oh, well she could have a stupid Owl and i can't have my spider? _

"Well, I'm still scared. I'm going to Camp Half-Blood. Just want to see how things are going. Be back soon!" Veronica said as she disappeared.

"That spider was scary, man." Leo said.

"It was." Nico agreed.

"Yep." Frank said.

"Hey, guys? You finished with the weapons?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Umm...yes?...no..." Leo said. Frank laughed.

"We'll work on it, boss. Come on Leo." Frank said, and then they were gone.

"Percy, i think you should call Annabeth. We need her here so we can make special armor for her." Hazel said.

"Okay, i'm on it."

I ran to my room (okay, more like flew but i wanted to sound normal) and took out the IPhone 4, Veronica had given me on my first date with Annabeth.

I dialed the number i knew by heart and waited for her to pick up. She finally did on the third ring.

"Hello?" Her sweet voice said from the other line. I smiled.

"Hey, Annabeth."

"Hi, Percy. What's up?"

"I'm going to go pick you up in a few, because we need to make you your armor. And for you to practice with your new knife."

"Good. I've been wanting Veronica to teach me how to properly use it. When are you coming over?" She asked. I smiled.

"Open the door."

I could tell she was confused but she did. When she opened the door, i was waiting outside. She smiled and walked over to me, and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, and took her hand.

"Ready to go to the Underworld?" I asked. She sighed.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied.

Then we teleported to the underworld.

**Annabeth's POV**

When we reached the underworld it wasn't anything I'd expected it to be. We teleported to a five star hotel. It was beautiful, with white marble floors and walls painted with beautiful scenarios. Of course, outside there was the field of punishment and you could hear the faint screams of tormented souls, but the hotel was amazing.

I looked around and i saw the rest of the gang busy at work. Suddenly, Veronica teleported in from who knows where, she quickly spotted me and waved. I smiled and waved back. I left Percy's side and walked over to Veronica. She was making battle plans on a giant board. She was in her angel form. Her beautiful black wings were extended, and she was wearing a black dress, with black heels. I laughed inside, typical Veronica.

"Hey, Annabeth." She said as she hugged me. Then she took my hand, "Come on, let's go get you fitted for your armor."

We went to Selena, and she was drawing armor for some of the campers. She saw me and smiled widely.

"Annabeth! Good to see you! Come on, let's make your armor."

She told me to step on a pedestal and they started talking.

"Ok, definitely Greek Armor. Gold or Bronze?" Selena asked.

"Well, she is a daughter of Athena. Do we have enough Gold?" Veronica said.

"Umm...i think so. If anything you go ask Hades for more." Selena said.

"Why do i have to ask Hades?" Veronica asked.

"Because you know him more."

"That's no excuse."

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too! Right, Annabeth?" Selena asked.

"Well, i guess?" I said.

"Ha! I'm right!" Selena said.

"You am wrong!" Veronica countered.

"You are...ugh! I don't know what to say but i am right. I'll go draw the armor then you take it to Leo."

"Ok."

I was confused, not knowing what else to do. I stepped off the pedestal and walked over to the table to see a bunch of battle plans, scattered everywhere.

"We're doing everything we can to protect you Annabeth." Someone said. I turned around to see Samantha smiling at the door. I smiled back.

"Thank you." I said, taking not on her appearance. She was wearing a soccer jersey and jeans. She walked over to me, and gave me a small box.

"This is a present. Veronica gave you the first one, now this is the second." She said. I looked at the box in my hands and opened it. It was a books. A really small book, but it looked old. I opened it and the book was written in Ancient Greek. I read the title 'Greek Myths'. I turned to thank her, but she was nowhere to be found.

_She probably went to work on something...I'll thank her later._

"Annabeth, come on! Let's see if it fits!" Selena called out.

**Percy's POV**

I wonder what's taking the girls so long. I mean, it's been an hour. How long does it take to make armor? I sat down next to Nico, who was playing Jenga. When i sat down, he pulled the wrong piece and everything fell apart.

"Ugh! I spent hours deciding which on to pick!" He complained. I laughed.

"Calm down, Nico. I-"

"How do i look?" I heard Annabeth say. I turned back to see Annabeth.

She had her hair up in a ponytail, and her armor was on. She had a golden chest plate, and jeans. Over her jeans, she had a gladiator shirt (Which is the strips of leather) and combat boots. Under her armor she had an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. Her knife was strapped to her waist. She looked amazing.

"Amazing." I answered. She laughed.

"Good." She replied as Veronica and Selena came out from behind her.

"Aren't we amazing?" Selena asked.

"Sure you are..." Nico murmured. Selena threw one of her rings at Nico, and it hit him in the face.

"OW!"

We laughed. Then, an Iris message appeared in front of Veronica.

"Veronica!" A camper with dirty blonde hair, and light blue eyes. He had a mischievous look in his eyes, i automatically knew he was a son of Hermes. **(A.N./ This one's for you Demi-man.)**

"Yes, Duke?" Veronica asked her.

"Chiron wanted me to tell you there are some bad storms forming in the Atlantic Ocean. Also that there are heavy rains that are causing floods around Tennessee." He said.

For some reason, Veronica's expression darken. She slowly nodded.

"Thanks, Duke. I'll let them know."

"You're welcome, 'V'." He said then the Iris message disappeared. Samantha walked in as saw her best friends expression, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Veronica." She said. Veronica nodded, and left.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"Zeus hasn't changed. He is doing what he did with Veronica and Alexander. Floods, Hurricanes. This can only get worse. Nico come with me." Samantha said as she walked toward the front door.

"No! Wait...why?" Nico asked.

"We're going to camp." Samantha told him.

"Cool." Then they turned into shadows are disappeared.

Everyone went back to work. Annabeth took off her armor and gave it to Selena. Selena went back to the drawing board, since she decided that she would make everyone special armor. Leo and Frank were putting the finishing touched on the weapons. Jason, Hazel, and I got some more Iris messages from the Campers. I was getting to know the campers. I knew a few names like, Kirsten, Raevan, Thomas, Derek, Robert and Susan. They were in charge of the battle strategies. They were really cool, and i had a feeling i would meet them soon. If the news upset Veronica, who has been through this once already, it had to be bad.

**(O.o) (o.O) (^.^) (^o^) (*.*) (: ;) :D PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK **

That night i sat on the couch. Everyone fell asleep working. Leo fell asleep with a hammer on his hand. Nico came back from camp, and worked a bit then fell asleep on the floor. Veronica was asleep sitting on a chair, with her head on the table. Hazel was sleeping on the other coach across from me, with Frank on the floor next to her. Samantha fell asleep listening to music.

I laughed, quietly. It was really funny, i wish i had a camera. Oh, wait. I do. I took a picture of all of them sleeping, and smiled. Then i felt someone sit next to me. I looked to my right to see Annabeth. She laid her head on my shoulder, and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I feel guilty. I mean, look at them. Killing themselves with work to help me." She said.

"We all care about you, Anna. Plus, it's kind of funny. Look." I said showing her the pic of them. She laughed. And when she did, Nico stood up (sleep walking) with his eyes closed, went up to the table where Veronica was sleeping at. He climbed up, patted her head, and feel asleep. Then i laughed again, and went up to them and took another picture.

When i sat back down: Annabeth fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. I smiled.

_If only there wasn't a war going on. If only life was just as peaceful, as it is right now._

Then i fell asleep. The only thing i didn't know was, that it was going to be my last.

**Thank you guys so much! I'm trying to use the names you all gave me. Which are some awesome names, by the way. **

**I will try to update this one soon! Promise. Also i will be making a series of One-Shots. So i need songs! **

**REVIEW!**

**XD**

**-ChildOfWisdom**


	13. Chapter 13 Gone

**Hello, my amazing readers! I know, I know, I promised I'd update this one sooner but I had this new story I am working on called 'From the Past…' and I just haven't had enough time to update this one. So sorry! I wanted to say thank you for all these great reviews I am getting. I am so lucky to have such awesome people, like you, read my stories and actually like them! You guys are amazing!**

**So this is chapter 13. The big 1.3. This chapter is where everything happens…**

**So I hope you like it. Read & Review!**

**P.S. TheImpersonater, I haven't read the book HALO. But I will check it out. Thanks for the recommendation! :D**

Percy's POV

We all woke up early in the morning. I had my arms wrapped around Annabeth, and when I noticed I immediately took them off her. I didn't want her to think I was weird or something… We all ate breakfast and just sat and talked around the big black marble table.

"And then Veronica and I went to…I forgot where we went but I was using my powers to make people embarrass themselves." Samantha said, and everyone laughed.

"Yeah, but that was somewhere in the 1800's." Veronica said.

"Hey, do you remember that time Leo and Jason-" Nico started but he was cut off by Leo.

"YOU PROMISED NEVER TO SPEAK OF IT!" he yelled. Nico laughed.

"Too bad! I had my fingers crossed." Nico said.

"Well-!" Leo couldn't finish his sentence, because the phone rang.

"I'll get it." I said as I left Annabeth's side and walked over to the phone. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, this is Skye son of Zeus. Monsters are coming out from out of nowhere. Camp is being surrounded, and Chiron thinks that they are trying to break out magical border. We need help." Skye said.

"We'll be right there." I said hanging up.

When I made it back to the table everyone had their armor on. I looked at them suspiciously.

"Camp's in trouble, right?" Hazel asked. I nodded.

"You two were right." Hazel said looking at both Annabeth and Veronica. They smiled proudly.

"Well, we are children of Athena." Annabeth said, as she put on her armor. **(A.N./ Remember when I said that an Angel belonged to one god or goddess. Like Veronica to Athena. Well, since they are considered children of their specific god/goddess. I didn't want you to be confused.)**

I smiled, all children of Athena were like this. Full of pride, but that's one of the things I loved about Annabeth. Once we were all ready, we were about to head out to camp when Frank flashed weapons on the table.

"Like you requested Percy, an extra weapon for each of you. Here's yours, Percy." Frank said picking up a Celestial Bronze sword. The blade was celestial bronze and the handle was a really cool greenish-blueish color.

"With that sword you will be able to bend the water." Frank explained.

"And here's yours Nico." Leo said. Leo handed Nico a sword with a black blade, the blade was so black it looked like a shadow. The handle was mid-night black, as well.

"And yours Hazel." Frank said. Hazel's sword looked different. It wasn't Greek styled, it was Roman. It had a golden blade, not a celestial bronze one, and the handle was white. It had small diamonds and stones of different colors in it.

"And yours Veronica." Leo said. Veronica's sword was clear. The blade was a clear crystal, and the handle was a light blue color. In the blade there was some weird writing, I couldn't really make it out.

"This one's yours Sam." Frank said. Samantha's sword was also Roman styled. It was a golden blade with a black outline. The handle had a leather cover over it. I think she murmured something like 'Cool a gladius'

"And Selena's." Leo said. Her sword had a pink handle, big shocker! And the blade was just a regular celestial bronze blade.

"And Annabeth's" Frank said. He handed her a silver sword. It glowed slightly as she touched it.

"And…that's it. I gave Piper hers a few minutes ago. She's waiting in camp." Leo said.

"Good, now that we're already lets-" But I couldn't finished.

Out of nowhere a two beautiful black stallions appeared. One was a big black shadow with scary red eyes. The other one was a normal black stallion with green eyes.

"Shadow? Black Jack? What are you doing here?" Veronica asked as she walked up to the horses. **(A.N./ I don't know if you remember but in chapter seven, Veronica mention she had a horse named 'Shadow'. Do you remember? That Jason said it wasn't fair Percy go to borrow Athens, but he couldn't borrow her Pegasus. Well here he is.)**

The horses looked at each other, then back at Veronica. She nodded then turned to me.

"They saw they brought friends, they want to help protect Annabeth." Veronica explained.

"Cool! I call dibs on Shadow!" Jason said.

"No. Shadow is my Pegasus!" Veronica said mounting her horse. Then a bunch of Pegasus appeared and everyone choose one. While I was looking around for one, Black Jack came toward me and stood in front of me.

"_Hey, boss." _Black Jack said.

"Umm…hi."

"_Oh, sorry! You don't know me yet. I am Black Jack, Chiron assigned me as your personal Pegasus."_ He said.

"Oh, cool. Well, let's head out to camp. They need help." I said as I got on Black Jack.

…**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK…**

At camp things where not going so good. Monsters, that I have never seen before in my life, where attacking camp. I flew overhead on Black Jack. With the special sword Leo and Frank made, I was able to control water and I made huge waves to take the monsters out to sea and then naiads and mermaids killed them in the water. I heard something as I was flying.

"PERCY!" Someone called. I looked down, trying to find the source of the screaming.

"PERCY!" I heard again. Wait…. That voice…Annabeth!

"Black Jack land over there!" I said pointing to where the sound was coming from.

"_Whatever you say, Boss."_

As soon as Black Jack landed I ran toward the woods where Annabeth's voice was coming from. I ran deep into the woods.

"Percy over here!" I heard her yell again. I ran toward the direction but then everything went black….

**Annabeth's POV**

We had all gotten on a Pegasus and flown to Camp Half-Blood. And I have got to tell you, it was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen. And the Architecture was just amazing. I picked a white mare named Mist. As soon as we reached the camp's borders I landed my horse and started fighting some of the monsters. I remembered Veronica's words…

_You don't have to know who to use it. In battle, it will guide you._

As I was fighting something came over me, I felt power run through my veins, and I used the knife as an extension of my arm. Every monster that came my way, disappeared into a pile of golden dust. I felt a hot breath, run down my back. I turned around to come face-to-face with an ugly Minotaur. But before I could react a silver arrow hit him in the head and the Minotaur turned into dust. I looked toward the direction the bow had been thrown and saw the hunters of Artemis. A girl with light brown hair made into a neat French braid smiled at me. She must have been the one who shot the arrow, I thought. She quickly returned to battle and so did I.

After a while, there weren't any monsters anymore.

"THEY'RE GONE!" A camper yelled from the top of Camp Half-Blood hill. We all cheered. Everyone started hugging someone or cheering. I saw Veronica hug a random boy, and the boy was blushing the whole time. Then Nico came over and asked something (probably something like 'What? I don't get a hug?) because then she laughed and hugged him too. I was looking around for Percy, I hadn't seen him while I was fighting. He would never leave me alone like this…Hmm…

"We did it! Well, the first part!" Veronica said as she walked towards me and gave me a hug. I couldn't believe she looked like she had just come out of a spa, when we were fighting all this time.

"I know! Hey, have you seen Percy?" I asked her. She thought for a moment.

"You know, I haven't? I didn't see him fighting either…He wouldn't just leave, it's not like him. Plus, he would never leave you alone…" Veronica said, her dark brown eyes were now mixed with a light blue color.

"Hey! We did it!" Samantha said as she walked toward us. She wore a wide smile.

"Hey, have you seen Percy?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he went into the woods in the middle of the fight." Samantha said as she put her sword in its sheath**.**

"Did he come out?" I asked, already worried.

"Hmm…I don't know." Sam said.

"Let's go see Chiron." Veronica suggested.

"Yeah, he might know something." I said. Then the girls and I headed to the Big House.

**…**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK…****

As we walked to the big house we saw some campers celebrating. And some were talking to Hazel, Piper and Selena like if they were a famous person or something. Veronica, Sam, and I walked up the steps to the Big House and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" An old, grouchy voice said. Samantha opened the door and gestured for us to go inside. Veronica walked in first and then I did, close behind her. The room we walked into was like an office, kind of. Chiron and some other guy were playing a card game.

"Hi, Chiron! Hello, Dionysus." Veronica said.

Wait… Dionysus the god of wine? Whoa.

"Hello, my dear girls." Chiron said. The other guy just grumbled.

"Chiron, we don't know where Percy is." I said, getting to the point.

Chiron was about to answer when a paper came flying into the door. Samantha, being closer to it, picked it up and read it out loud.

_**We have your little boyfriend, Mortal. And you will never see him….again.**_

I closed my eyes, and felt a silent tear roll down my cheek.

**Hey, guys! I am so sorry, but I had to write this in 15 minutes because I have this project to do for Science. And I told my mom I was doing research on the computer…Not! I was writing this chapter! I couldn't put all I wanted to into this chapter but I put the basics.**

**I read a Review of mine, it was from: **

**Its just me**

**And that persons review gave me an Idea. So thank you so much!**

**Also I want to thank**

**Poseidensdaughter, Awesomelyawesome, .within, demi-man, Percabeth lover 28, .ME, 3 words FAB., AthenaGray15, rhiannonae, TheImpersonater, ur AweSMe, Can'tStopCoughing, Moondapple18, SSAAMMD, NeverGonnaBePerfect, hi how are you, Bookreader10, Nobody, LillyPad, ChildOfWisdom's Biggest Fan, Floramagic, I'm Myself Deal With It, dragonslayer8888, fatbublebunny132, Slyshindi, lennygoat, ArtemisandApollorock26, Terri M, KayCee, Crazy for Percy, raven Jackson, unknown lunatic, Saf222, 7 q, demigod surpreim, PJOfan18, and Cheese lover1234.**

**For all your great Reviews!**

**Love you guys!**

**REVIEW**

**-ChildOfWisdom**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, my fellow fanfic readers! So, some of you said that I should update 'My love for you' and I totally agree with you. I am so sorry I haven't update sooner, I've had a lot of things to do. But I will be updating 'From the Past' today. So keep an eye out for that!**

**Anyway, here's chapter 14!**

Annabeth's POV

I felt a silent tear roll down my cheek. I also felt a hand on my shoulder, so I opened my eyes to see Samantha's hand on my shoulder; she gave me a sympathetic smile. I tried to smile back, but I couldn't. Percy had gone through everything for me. And now, it's my turn.

"We're going to find him." I said in a firm voice, and I wiped the tear off my cheek.

"Yes, we are. I'll call the gang." Samantha said as she got out her black IPhone 4 and began to type furiously in it.

"We have to have a strategy. Annabeth you think of that while I go investigate the woods." Veronica said as she walked to the door.

"No. Veronica what if they take you too?" I said. She turned back, the light hit her hair making it look a short of blonde color. She was wearing her armor, and she had both her weapons strapped on either side of her waist. Her hair (surprisingly) stayed as neat as ever. She had a long cut that ran down her arm, and her usually happy brown eyes, were now dark.

"Don't worry about me…I'll be fine." Was the last thing she said as she disappeared. I wanted to stop her, but I knew it won't work. Children of Athena are as suborn as ever, and I should know.

"The others are on their way…Hey, where'd Veronica go?" Samantha asked looking up from her phone.

"She left. Um, is there some other place that we can have a meeting…Other than the Big House?" I asked Samantha. She thought about it for a while then she answered me.

"Well, I really don't know much about the camp, but…I think I might have an idea. Come on." She said as she walked out the door. I followed her, the only thing on my mind was Percy. I kept thinking…

_**We'll find you, Percy. I swear.**_

* * *

><p>Samantha took us to a mini cabin away from the rest. It was almost invisible; I could have walked by this place thousands of times and never have noticed it. Inside the walls were filled with battle strategies, and in the middle of the room, there was a big table with a bunch of seats circling around it.<p>

_**Maybe this is where they used to have their meetings?**_ I thought.

It didn't take long for everyone to show up, everyone except Veronica. I tried not to worry, she could take care of herself. I sat in between Samantha and Nico, everyone looked at me, wondering why they were here.

"Guys, someone took Percy. And we have to find him." I said. Most of them gasped when I said Percy was missing.

"I'm thinking some one that works for Zeus did this. Or maybe even one of his children." Samantha said.

"Maybe…Or it could have been a monster?" Hazel said.

"The point is that once they are in here it's not so easy to get out. Thanks to the magical border, so they have to be close by: Somewhere in the woods." Jason said.

"That's true. But where, exactly?" Frank asked.

"At the other side of the woods, near Zephyro's Creek." Veronica said as she walked in through the door. **(A.N./ In Camp Half-Bloods map there is a Zephyro's Creek. It's far away from the whole camp.)**

"Naturally, the thing farthest away from Camp. But, how do you know?" Leo said.

"Well, I flew over there, and found a small camp built near the creek. Some satyrs were running away from it, and one very helpful tree nymph told me they took Percy there." Veronica said.

"Good. Then we can go get him!" I said excitedly.

"It's not going to be that easy. They probably expect us to go get him, we have to find a way to get there unseen." Nico said, "Maybe I could Shadow Travel some of you?" He suggested.

"I can wear my New York Yankees cap." I said.

"I can ride, Shadow there." Veronica said.

"Cool, now I think we should start making up a strategy." Samantha said.

The next twenty minutes we spent making the perfect strategy. Worthy of Athena.

* * *

><p>We all headed out to the camp at night. We thought we would have an upper advantage having Nico, angel of Hades. As we walked through the woods, except Veronica who was riding shadow, you could smell a camp fire. Soon after that, you could see a warm glow of red, the fire was close, and so was the camp. There I put on my cap of invisibility and walked ahead of the others.<p>

The camp site was kind of big, it had various tents around it. A huge camp fire in the middle and a lot of weird looking monsters walking around. I recognized a few: **A Chimera** (It was a huge monster with a head of a lion, a blood caked mane, the body and feet of a goat, and a long tail that was a diamondback snake. As it breathed some fire came out of its mouth.) **Agrius and Oreius** ( Eight feet tall, with furry chests, claws for fingernails, and paws for feet. They also had large canine teeth.) **Empousae **( They were horrifying creatures, and they were in the form of mean mortal cheerleaders.) **Laistrygonian Giants** ( About eight foot tall cannibal giants with a lot of tattoos on their arms, yellow teeth, and they carried spiked clubs.)

There were a few others I didn't recognized. This camp was full of the most horrible monsters you can imagine. And knowing that Percy was in there, somewhere, made my heart tie itself in a knot. Then I saw something, two Laistrygonian Giants carried Percy by the arms. Percy was in his Angel form, he probably tried to escape. As they carried him, he managed to knock out one of the giants, and was fighting the other. He took out riptide and began to fight the other Laistrygonian giant, but then more monsters noticed and rushed over to Percy. He was soon outnumbered and forced to give up.

I began to wonder why he didn't just fly out of there, but then I saw he had weird markings on his arms. I wanted to just run up to him, but I knew I couldn't. I felt someone come next to me, and I saw it was Hazel. She looked at me, and sighed.

"We'll get him out of here soon. Come on, Veronica says we should head to where they took him." Hazel whispered loudly enough for me to hear her. She pointed at the heavily guarded stair case, that lead somewhere down beneath the earth.

"Right. Let's go." I managed to choke out.

We sent Piper to do some charm speak the guards, she convince them to go off and fight themselves. After they were gone, I lead the team into the stair way. The stairs lead to somewhere deep underground. There were a few torches on the wall, and it lit up the way a few. Samantha was humming softly to some song on her IPod. Nico and Veronica were having a conversation, and I couldn't help feel a bit angry. I mean, Percy (Their friends, and my…well, boyfriend) was trapped by some person, probably being tortured somewhere down there. And they acted like if they were on a field trip. I didn't show my anger, but Piper, being a daughter of Aphrodite sensed my emotions, and told me '_don't worry about it, he's fine_.'

I kept thinking positive until we reached the end of the stairway. Nico went ahead, and checked that everything was fine. After that, he came back and told us the coast was clear. We walked in the dark hallway, until we reached an intersection. There were four other hallways. And only one had Percy in the other side of it.

"Annabeth, this is your decision to make. Which way are you going to go." Veronica said.

"Um…" I said as I looked to all the hallways.

I looked at the first one. I had a feeling something dark and evil waited on the other side. It was dying for us to choose that path so it could probably eat us. I shuttered, and looked toward the next one.

The second one, gave me a weird feeling. As I looked down it, all I saw was darkness. There was a laughing sound coming from the very back, and it echoed toward us.

The third one had a small light on the other side. There was a sensation of hope, of happiness. But that can't be right.

Then I looked at the last one, it was the darkest of all of them. I was about to pick the third one, when I heard a small sound coming out of the end. Then there was the sound of a whip hitting something, then a loud groan.

"That one." I said pointing to the last path.

"You sure? I just don't feel like being eaten, or beaten." Leo said.

Then Piper smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" He yelled/whispered.

"Shut up." Piper whispered.

We walked down the hallway. There was a light on the other side, there was a table full of torcher instruments. Like a whip, a hammer, and other things. I looked over to see Percy in chains, he was cut and bleeding. He was struggling to get out. Then he looked at us and smiled weakly. But then his expression turned to fear.

"LOOK OUT!" He shouted.

Then everything went black….

**Hey! So what did you think? I hope you liked it.**

**Plz REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, my amazing readers! So in this chapter a lot of things will be happening. So, please don't get mad at me! **

**Things are not always what they seem to be….**

Veronica's POV

I began to wake up, when I noticed I was chained to the floor. The chains pressed hard against me making it very uncomfortable, and hard to breath. My eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness of the prison cell I was being held in, and when they adjusted I tried to stand up. But then I felt a strong hand, pushing me down with force, I fell to my knees. I looked up, to glare to the stupid person who pushed me down.

I gasped.

"Jason?" I said in pure shock.

"Sleeping beauty finally wakes up! That would mean that the others are also waking up. Guards, go check on the other prisoners!" Jason yelled at some ugly monsters. They just nodded and walked away.

"Jason, how could you?" I yelled at him.

How could this be happening? We were all friends…a group…a **family**. My heart felt like it was being stabbed with a double bladed knife.

"Veronica, did you really think we could betray Father, that way?" A voice said from behind. I turned around to face…Samantha.

She was leaning on the wall next to the cell's door. She wore a slight smirk on her face, and she had a black shirt that said 'Sorry. I don't speak stupid…'

I felt tears stinging my eyes. I felt like someone had taken my heart and squeezed it.

"Samantha?...No, no, not you too." I said in a small voice. But she didn't feel sympathy, she just laughed at me. I felt so betrayed…

My mind began to run. She was the one telling Zeus our plans? The one suggesting us to do things, that probably Zeus told her to do. That's why she was so calm as we walked down the stair way! Why? I thought she was my best friend…

"How could you betray us like this, Sam? Zeus was the one who threw you in the UNDERWORLD FOR HELPING ME? How could you still trust him, after all of the pain and suffering he cost you?" I screamed at her.

"I forgave him, Veronica. You should too. After all, it was your fault that you got kicked out of Elicante." She simply said.

I shook my head.

"I will never, EVER betray my friends like you two did!" I said.

They laughed.

"Very stupid decision, Veronica. I thought you were supposed to be the Angel of Wisdom and Battle." Jason mocked. I felt a sudden burst of power run through my veins.

"I am not only the Angel of Wisdom and Battle, my old friends. I am also the goddess of Misery. Get ready to feel pure, misery." I told them.

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up in a large prison cell. My head was hurting really bad, like if someone had hit me in the head with a crowbar. I slowly began to get up but I found out my feet were chained to the floor. I heard faint sounds of yelling, and footsteps running. But I wasn't too worried about that, right now. I looked around, the cell had metal bars in the front and nothing else. I was laying down on cold, hard stone. I position myself so that I would be sitting down, and then looked around again.

Across from me was another prison cell, there was someone on the other side. They were sitting up against the wall, humming a soft tone. The person had long black hair, and yellowish eyes. They girl was looking at me, weirdly. As if I was some alien.

"Hmm…Looks like you finally woke up." The girl said from the other side.

"Seems like it…What is that noise?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, they took some Angel named, umm…Victoria? Vanessa? What was it?.." She wondered.

"Veronica?" I asked.

"Yeah! That's it. General Jason and Samantha took her in for questioning." The girl said.

_**WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY? General Jason and Samantha? That is not possible, the wouldn't betray us like that…right? Samantha, s-she's my friend, and so is Jason. Maybe it's just another Samantha and Jason. Yeah, that's it.**_

"How do these people look like?" I asked.

"Hmm… Well the girl, Samantha, she has short-of light brown hair (but I cant tell with all this darkness), with bangs. And her eyes are not dark brown, but they are not light brown. So it's like a weird color. The boy, Jason, he has blonde hair and blue eyes." The girl said.

_**No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! It's not them! They wouldn't do this! It's not them!**_

"Oh…What's your name by the way?" I asked.

"My name is Genesis: The beginning." She told me.

I nodded.

"I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." I told her. She smiled.

"I know who you are."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a short chapter. I am sorry!<strong>

**So…Samantha and Jason, could you believe it?**

**What is Veronica doing to them?**

**Where is Percy and the others?**

**REVIEW **


	16. Chapter 16

**IT"S MY BIRTHDAY!**

**Hey, guys! I am SO SORRY for not updating! I've been so busy, lately…Please, forgive me?**

**I understand if you don't. I will be updating soon! I will try to update as fast as I used to. Remember that…yeah, good times.**

**Also, I GOT 100 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! THANKS TO ALL YOU AWESOME PEOPLE! I LOVE YOU, GUYS!**

**So I hope you like chapter 16**

**REVIEW!**

**Samantha's POV**

I hate what I'm doing right now…Betraying my friends, my best friend, all because of this stupid war. But I'm doing it for a good reason; I'm helping them, even if they don't understand it. I knew Veronica won't get it. And now look where that has gotten us to. She got all made and powerful, and we are forced to fight her. I don't want to hurt her, she's my friend. But if I have too…

One thing you should now if you're fighting Veronica when she's in her full form. Never. Look. Into. Her. Eyes. If you do, you will see your worst fear, the thing that hurt you the most, anything and everything you don't like in her eyes. It's creepy…

"Jason, watch out!" I called out as Veronica almost threw him into the wall.

I knew she couldn't do it. She might be the Angel of Wisdom and War, but she is still a softie when it comes to her friends. Imagine being me. Having to fight your best friend for a good cause. While I was thinking about that, Veronica took my sword out of my hands and pushed me against a wall. She put her sword in the back of my neck, and my sword in the front. Her brown eyes, were now pure black.

"You won't hurt your best friend, would you V?" I asked her, in a small voice.

Slowly, her eyes started going back to their original color. She let the swords fall, cutting my leg (a small cut) in the process.

"No." She shook her head.

Jason called the guards and they came and forced her away into a cell. I walked as she walked away, with 5 nasty monsters pushing her. Ugh, I hate this.

"That was so hard." Jason commented.

"Yeah, I hate seeing her all mad like that." I told him.

"We're doing it for their protection, always remember that Sam." Jason told me as he handed me back my sword.

"Yeah…always." I murmured under my breath.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up in a cell. My arms and legs were chained to the floor, and my head was throbbing. I looked around my surroundings, and I didn't recognize the place. It wasn't the same cell I was in before the gang came. Then I started to wonder…

_Where's Annabeth?_

_Are the others okay?_

_I hope they're not hurt!_

Then I heard footsteps and murmurs, so I pretended I was still knocked out. I heard the door of the cell in front of me open, chains being closed, a loud CLANK sound, the cell door closing, then the footsteps leaving again. As soon as I knew the guards were gone, I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked across from me to find a tear stained, Veronica crying softly in the other cell.

"Veronica, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked her quietly.

She wiped her tears (not wanting me to see her cry) and then responded.

"Samantha and Jason…they are the cause of all this. They betrayed us, Percy." Her voice sounded so broken and hallow.

Samantha and Jason did this? What? No, no that can't be true. Maybe Veronica's gone crazy? Yeah, that has to be it. Veronica and Samantha are like sisters; Sam would never betray us…Would she?

"Veronica, you must be wrong. Sam and Jason wouldn't do this, they just wouldn't." I insisted.

"Percy, do you think I would lie? Do you think I would make up this horrible thing? I wish this was just my crazy imagination. But it's not." She told me.

I started to think about it, yes I did say think, and it all started to make since. Like a giant puzzle piece coming together in my head. Somehow, Zeus always knew what we were going to do. What we were doing. Samantha always suggested great plans, or ideas that weren't hers. Zeus was probably telling them what to say.

_They did betray us. But why would they? How? I thought we were a family._

I shook that thought out of my head. I wanted to think that they were doing this for a higher purpose. Maybe they were actually helping us in a weird-hard to understand sort of way. Yeah…think positive.

"I'm sorry V." I told her.

"It's not your fault." She said.

I sighed.

"We can't just sit around here doing nothing. First, we find a way to get out of these stupid chains, and out of the cells. Then we find the others and get the heck out of here." I explained to her.

"Sounds like a plan…I think I might know a way out of these chains…" She said.

Then she started looking for something in her cell. Then when she found it, she smiled and showed me. One of her small knifes must have been tied around her waist, and it must of fallen off when they threw her in. She then put it at a small opening in each of the chains, and the quietly snapped open. When she was done, she carefully stood up and looked both ways. When she made sure no one was there, she threw the knife across the floor, and it slid into my cell.

I got the knife in my hands and repeated what Veronica had done. As soon as I was free, I stood up and walked over to the cell door.

"How do you plan on getting it open?" Veronica asked.

"Easy. Like this."

**Annabeth's POV**

I managed to find a comfortable sitting position with these stupid chains. I learned a lot about Genesis. I learned that she is a demigod forced to work for Zeus, she didn't want to so she ended up in here. They always called her Genesis: the beginning, because she was always looking for new things to do, new ways to make things better. I still don't know how she knows my name, she says it's something for her to know, and for me to try to figure out.

As we were talking, I started to hear the sound of chains breaking and cell doors opening. My first reaction was: Someone's getting beaten or something. But then Genesis said something that made me jump up of joy.

"Hey look, that Veronica girl and a guy are running this way." Genesis commented.

"What?"

Then suddenly, Percy was at my cell door breaking the lock with something in his hands. Soon the door was busted open, and he came and broke the chains. After that he pulled me into a bear hug.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you know-" He cut me off.

"That Samantha and Jason did all this? Yeah, I'm up to date."

Then Veronica came with Nico, Hazel, Leo, Frank and the others. She had a white and gold whip wrapped around her arm. Everyone else seemed okay.

"Ready to go?" Veronica asked.

"Heck yeah, I hate this place." Nico said.

"Wait! I have to help a friend." I said, causing them to stop.

I ran up to Genesis's cell, but when I got there she was gone.

"Annabeth, let's go!" Hazel said as they all began to run down the corridor.

"Yeah, wait up!" I said following them.

We ran through many different pathways, until we reached the stairs. One thing that bothered me was that there weren't any guards to stop us. It couldn't be that easy to escape a highly guarded prison, Zeus himself created. As we ran down the stairs, we figured out there was a huge gate closed at the top. Well, was a gate. Percy cut through it with his sword, Riptide, like if it was butter.

When we broke through the gate, my suspicions were correct…

"Where do you think you are going?" Samantha asked.

Outside, there was a huge army waiting for us. Monsters of all sorts were waiting around, snarling and showing us their teeth. Samantha and Jason stood in the front of the lines, dressed in Celestial Gold armor and weapons drawn. From there on, I knew it was either fight your way out, or die trying.

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!**

**You guys must hate me right now. Please forgive me!**

**I will be updating all my stories soon. PROMISE!**

**So what did you think?**

**REVIEW**

**P.S. Thx for the 100 reviews! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, my amazing and super awesome readers!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner, but I will be updating at least three times a week now. That's my goal. **

**Here's Chapter 17!**

_**Previously…**_

_Outside, there was a huge army waiting for us. Monsters of all sorts were waiting around, snarling and showing us their teeth. Samantha and Jason stood in the front of the lines, dressed in Imperial Gold armor and weapons drawn. From there on, I knew it was either fight your way out, or die trying._

**Chapter 17 (Percy's POV)**

There were so many monsters blocking the only exit out of this camp. Samantha and Jason had their weapons drawn and took a battle stance. Even if we went into angel form, we would still have very little chances of winning. All I could think about was trying to find a safe way for Annabeth to get out of here…and of course, all the others.

I uncapped Riptide and walked a few paces forward. I looked around to see what I was up against. So we were clearly outnumbered, I had no armor what-so-ever on. I looked back, and everyone had their weapons drawn out as well, they were all ready to fight.

"Give it up! You can't win!" A monster shouted from somewhere.

_It doesn't matter if it looks impossible, we can always try. _I thought.

As soon as I thought that, the monsters attacked. The all ran toward us, and a rapid speed. There were so many, I compared them to a wave rolling down towards the shore. I saw Veronica and Leo rush past me and started combat with the nearest monsters. That knocked me back to reality and I charged as well. I started to fight a sort of mutant animal. It appeared to be a wolf that can walk on its hind legs but its face was some sort of bird.

It snarled at me, but I quickly stabbed it in the heart and continued fighting. Samantha and Jason weren't fighting with their army, they were far behind watching as we desperately tried to survive.

"Percy! I don't think we can keep this up any longer!" Nico shouted as he took out the hell hounds.

"Just try!" I shouted back.

I looked over and saw Annabeth fighting a couple of monsters, and she seemed to have no problem dealing with them. That's my girl!

At the other side, Veronica, Frank and Hazel were fighting off some monsters that shot electricity from their hands. Every time the electricity collided with Veronica's crystal blade, it flashed in various different colors. This distracted the monsters long enough for Frank and Hazel to finish them off.

As we fought, hope grew larger in my chest. Maybe we could win this battle. Maybe we could finish these monsters, and go alert camp. Then the thought hit me, Camp…They must be noticing all the noise coming from here. Maybe they are coming to help us!

Then I heard a scream. I looked back, as I turned once again another monster to golden dust, and saw Silena **(A.N./ Is it Selena or Silena. I forgot…)** on the floor. She had a large wound on her leg, and if we didn't get her out of here soon, she would bleed to death.

I wanted to run towards her, and help her, but a monster pushed me to the ground and I had to kill it. I saw Veronica go angel, and fly up to the sky. She threw something in the direction of the camp, and flew down and killed monsters as she did. Annabeth ran towards Silena and so I knew they would need help. Suddenly, monsters ran out of the woods, surrounding us in a circle. Where are these monsters coming from? It seems as they are falling out of the sky! Which they might be.

They all closed the circle until we were squished to each other.

"Veronica what did you throw?" I asked her.

"Something that will get us help…hopefully." She said back.

"TIE THEM UP! WE ARE TAKING THEM TO OLYMPUS!" Samantha yelled from the back.

Two nasty looking monsters smiled, and took out a huge piece of rope and walked towards us. When I thought all hope was lost, i saw a group of campers flying on Pegasus. They all dived down and crushed a few monsters in the back. That's when Leo and Frank charged and began to fight. Then arrows flew from out of nowhere, and one by one some monsters were being eliminated. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and ran towards the nearest camper on a Pegasus.

"Take her back to camp!" I said in a hurry.

"Yes, sir." The camper replied as he got of this Pegasus.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Annabeth asked.

I turned to her, and put my hands on either side of her face.

"Annabeth, all that matters to me right now is that your safe. Go back to camp, I'll be there soon." I said.

"No. I want to stay and help!" Annabeth argued.

"I know."

I gave her a small kiss, before I helped her on the horse.

"Take her to camp, Ace!" The camper said.

The horse whinnied and flew into the air, with Annabeth on its back. I sighed, and turned and ran into the fight.

**Samantha's POV**

I walked as they fought our monster army. Jason and I were in the sidelines, watching everything happen. I couldn't help but feel bad, if only I could tell them that I was secretly helping them. That I was talking information from Zeus to help them. That I would never betray them, but I couldn't.

"Samantha, Zeus wants us in Olympus right now." Jason said.

I nodded.

"Let's go, before he gets too angry."

***At Olympus***

We approached the throne room. All the gods looked un easy, as they watched Percy and the others fight from a screen. Athena looked sad, Ares was enjoying himself, Aphrodite looked as if she were about to cry, Demeter was shaking her head. Zeus on the other hand, looked angry. Very angry.

"HOW DID THEY ESCAPE?" He yelled at us.

When he yelled, thunder boomed in the sky.

"We don't know. The monsters are really bad guards." I told him.

"Look at that!" Zeus said.

I looked at the screen, and it was the gang returning to camp half-blood. And Percy was picking up Annabeth and spinning her around. Veronica and a few others were with some Apollo campers getting their wounds treated. Silena was nowhere in sight. Annabeth had a few cuts, and Percy was slightly injured. They both walked to the infirmary.

"THAT WASN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN!" Zeus yelled.

"Father! I hate to intrude, but that's TRUE LOVE! There is not a stronger force on heaven or on earth that can break what Percy and Annabeth have together!" Aphrodite screamed.

She might be the goddess of love, but when she was angry, she made Athena and Ares look like the god and goddess of happiness.

"Watch your mouth, child! You don't know what you are talking about!" Zeus said to her.

"I do know what I am talking about! I am the GODDESS OF LOVE, for love's sake! Why are you torturing them like this? Why did they do to deserve this? All they did is fall in love with each other! You did the same thing to that poor Veronica! You ruined her life, and this time I WILL NOT LET YOU RUIN ANNABETH'S AND PERCY'S!" Aphrodite screamed at her father. She stood up and flashed out.

I smiled. If Aphrodite is helping us, we might actually win this thing.

"I agree with Aphrodite. Imma help those demigods out!" Apollo said, then disappeared into a column of light.

"Me too." Said Hermes and he disappeared.

And one by one, the Olympians flashed away. Only leaving a furious Zeus, and a determined Athena.

"I DON'T NEED ANY OF THEM! At least my favorite daughter is by my side." He said referring to Athena.

"I am sorry, Father. I know Love isn't my best subject, but my daughters need my help. And I intend on helping them." Then Athena disappeared.

It was only us left. Zeus looked at us, his gray eyes looking straight into mine.

"We have to make a good plan this time! A plan that will not fail! They will be sorry for ever betraying me!" Zeus yelled.

I looked at Jason, and he looked at me. We both smiled.

"Yes, dad. Tell us all about your plan…"

**Are things clearing up now?**

**Samantha and Jason really are actually helping!**

**The gods are on Percy and Annabeth's side now!**

**Zeus is going to end up alone.**

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me!**

**Review!**


	18. How can i trust you?

**Hey guys! So this is the new chapter for MY LOVE FOR YOU!**

**I remembered when I started this story….my first ever fanfic….oh, memories.**

**Anyways, I'm going to try to update all my stories this week, so keep an eye out for them!**

Percy's POV

So far, everything had been quite. Sometimes, quite is good. You get to relax, and have a moment of peace. But when a war is starting, it can drive you crazy. The gods have joined our side, I don't know how but I'm not questioning it, and they have been helping out a lot.

Hephaestus and Ares have been making weapons, and teaching the campers better was to use them. Artemis, The Hunters, and Apollo have been perfecting the campers who fight with a bow and arrow, now they can hit any target. Athena has been busy making battle strategies, and also helping out the campers. Hades, Hazel and Nico have been busy learning to call up a skeleton army from no matter where they are. Aphrodite has made clothes that were actually armor. Veronica and the other angels have been helping out in whatever they can.

Annabeth has been busy making battle strategies with Athena, so I have only seen her a few times a day. Today, Chiron told us he had something important to tell us, and that everyone needed to stop what they were doing and head down to the Amphitheater. No one argued, either because they would do anything for a break or because no one would ever question Chiron. If he thought it was important enough to stop working, it was.

As I walked down to the Amphitheater, I noticed Annabeth walking my way. I smiled at her, and walked over to her as well.

"Busy day, huh?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Yep. We have been working nonstop. Veronica told me if she didn't take a break she was going to sprain her wing…Can that happen?"

I laughed.

"No, she's over exaggerating. Have you seen her fly around the mall, with a thousand bags in her hands? She can handle it." I told her.

We both laughed, and walked hand in hand down to the Amphitheater. We were required to set in the front row. Everyone was talking about what would have been so important for us to stop what we were doing.

"Silence." Chiron said. But no one obeyed him.

"SILENCE, CAMPERS!" He yelled, and that's when everyone grew quite.

"I know that you are all confused, and that you have many questions that you want answered. Well…I hope these too people may be able to answer them for you." Chrion said then trotted off the stage.

Two people walked onto the stage. Two people I would have never wanted to see again. Two people, who betrayed Annabeth and I and the rest of the gang. Samantha and Jason walked into the middle of the stage. What hit me the most was their **white** wings. They were wearing all white clothes, and their white wings were extended on either side of them. That could only mean one thing; Zeus had forgiven them and accepted them back into Elicante.

They were living in light, and glory. Eating all the food they wanted, flying around everywhere, while we were working here so hard. I felt someone next to me tense up, and I knew It was Veronica. I knew this must be even a bigger shocker to her than to any of us.

"Hey…" Samantha said awkwardly from the stage. The grip I had on Annabeth's hand tighten.

But everyone remained silent. Not knowing what to say, or what to do, who even how to react. These were the people who put us in a Jail Camp. Who basically kidnapped us, and put us in a secret jail underground, so that we couldn't be saved. They were the ones we trusted, and the ones who let us down.

I next thing I head was someone taking out their sword and pointing it to them.

"What are you doing here?" That person asked.

When I looked up, it was Duke son of Hermes.

"We came to apologize. But most importantly to reveal our plan." Jason said.

"Your plan to what? To destroy us? Well, isn't that nice!" Xavier son of Ares called out.

"No, not to destroy you! We have been helping you this whole time, we have been spying on Zeus! And now we know his plan!" Samantha said.

But it was useless. All the campers had gotten up from their seat, and taken out their weapons. The front row, were we sat at, remained sitting. Samantha looked down to where Veronica was sitting at.

"You believe me, right Veronica?" Samantha asked.

Everyone turned to face Veronica, waiting for her reaction. Veronica looked at Sam, with tears in her eyes, she slowly shook her head and away from Sam.

"Campers, why don't you give them a chance! They might be trying to help!" Chiron told us.

"No we don't trust them!" A camper said.

"Why should we, they have never helped us!" Another chimed in.

"We will prove it to you!" Jason shouted.

We all got quiet.

"After the gods left Olympus to join you guys, Jason and I managed to get Zeus to tell us his plans. His plans are similar to the one he used to kill Alexander centuries ago. This time, since we have more technology and actually have an army to fight with, Zeus is going to try another and a sneakier plan to approach Annabeth and kill her when no one is around." Samantha began to explain.

"And what is that!" Duke asked.

"You didn't let her finished. Zeus is going to take you down one by one, strongest to weakest. He is trying to take out the leaders so than when they are gone, the others will not know what to do. He plans to impression the gods in the underworld, for disobeying him and to get them out of the way." Jason said.

"The underworld? We have been through worse situations than that! Plus, he can't hold us in the Underworld, we could simply teleport out!" Ares said.

"Oh, you won't be free. He forced the giants to build special chains, built for each and every one of you. Everyone has a weakness, even the gods. And those chains will use that against you." Samantha told them.

"But how can we seriously trust you? After all you did, you couldn't have told us first?" Frank said.

"We're sorry, but you won't have acted as well as you did. Plus, if you knew something, the more in danger you would have been in." Samantha tried to reason.

"There is something more that you are not telling us." Veronica spoke out.

Jason smiled.

"There is one more thing…"

**I CANT FINISH IT BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE TIME! I AM SO SORRY!**

**Don't hate me! I had to speed through this chapter, so sorry if it was horrible!**

**Review!**

**I will update tomorrow! Promise!**


	19. Dead Olympus

**Hello my beloved readers! I am so SORRY for not updating this one sooner! Forgive me?**

**I will be trying to update this fast, but good. Since I have not internet and I am typing really fast here in Books A Million.**

**So enjoy!**

**And don't forget to review!**

Percy's POV

"There is something more that you are not telling us." Veronica spoke out.

Jason smiled.

"There is one more thing…"

Then there was a giant thunder clap in the distance. Everything, for a few seconds, turned white and we were blinded temporarily. Someone cried out in pain, then there was a soft _THUMP_, on the ground. When the light was over, I looked up at the stage. Samantha and Jason were now in full armor, smiling evilly down at us. I heard Annabeth gasp, and she buried her head in my chest.

"What is it?" I asked alarmed.

"Veronica!" Annabeth cried.

I looked to the side, and I hate to close my eyes. Veronica lay dead on the floor. Her usually tan skin was no burnt to a crisp. Her natural straight hair had smoke coming out of it. Her clothes were burnt, plus she still had her armor on, which burned her more. Since metal conducts heat well.

"Veronica!" Some campers and Leo, Hazel, Silena, and Nico yelled.

Veronica had made many friends here at camp. But she wasn't moving, she was a goddess but that lightning bolt came from Zeus. He killed her, permanently. I wrapped my arms tighter around Annabeth, and looked up at Sam. She didn't seem affected at all, not one bit. Her best friend died before her very eyes, and she just stood there, almost amused.

A camper, who I recognized as Ivory from the Hecate cabin, shot Jason in the arm with her bow and arrow. That's when everything started. More lightning fell from the sky and hit random campers either trying to run for their lives, or to fight. Nico and Hazel made skeleton warriors, who were not affected by the lightning, attack Samantha and Jason.

Annabeth and some other Apollo campers hurried Veronica to the infirmary, but I doubt there is anything they can do. The gods and goddess grew furious, and send attacks back to Zeus in the skies, as much as Zeus would send down to us. I went off to the stage and began to fight Jason.

He was good, but not as good as I had gotten. Our swords clashed together, making horrible sounds as the blades made contact with each other. I cut him in his upper arm, and ducked as he tried to do the same. I stabbed him in the legs, and pushed him down to the floor. Samantha was too busy with so many campers and skeletons attacking her, she didn't notice Jason. I disarmed him and pointed my sword at his neck, and with my other hand, held his sword at the back of his neck.

"How does it feel to be on the other side now?" I growled at Jason.

He looked scared for a moment, but then smiled at me.

"You won't hurt me, Percy, you can't. You're too soft." Jason said back.

I pressed the swords against his neck, stopping him from being able to swallow. Behind me I heard the sounds of swords clashing, and cries of pain.

"I won't think twice now. You killed Veronica. Even though she refused to believe you were bad! You killed her off!" I yelled.

"Doesn't matter. One less fashion freak in the world, so what?" Jason said.

There I got mad. With the end of his sword I hit him with all my strength. The impact hit his temple, and he fell to the floor unconscious. I threw his sword on the ground, disgusted to even touch it, and turned around. Angels had come down from Elicante. And you would expect that to be a good thing right? Wrong! Angels are supposed to be good. They are the ones who bring blessings, and health and everything good. But when they are dressed in armor, with superior weapons to ours, they are not all holy.

They were skilled, very skilled. They were attacking the campers. Some were old enough to handle them, and could defeat some. But others, were too small or inexperienced to fight an angel, and fell. I got Jason's sword off the floor, and threw it at the back of an Angel who was about to hurt a little girl from Demeter's cabin. The little girl looked up, as the Angel fell, and smiled at me. Then another girl, bigger than her, came and rushed her out.

I saw Annabeth fighting a few monsters, I had no idea they had even come. I took out a few knifes I had and threw them from the stage and it hit their marks. Apollo and Artemis must be blessing everyone with a bow and arrow, or that is throwing things because I usually stink at archery.

Athena and Ares were keeping the monsters away. Apollo and Artemis were throwing arrows everything, hitting Angels. Demeter and Hades created holes in the ground to swallow up both Angels and Monsters. Annabeth ran over to me, and we fought together side by side.

"Percy, I don't think we can hold them off!" She said.

"We can. Duck!" I yelled.

She ducked and I stabbed a Cyclopes in the throat. While she was on the ground, she threw an eight inch knife into a giant flying bird's eye.

"Watch out!" Leo yelled.

We looked over to see Leo riding a huge bronze dragon. We were all amazed, as he hopped off, and the dragon began to kill all the enemies.

"Where did you-" Nico was going to ask.

"Found it." Leo answered.

"Okay…" Hazel responded.

"JASON!" Samantha yelled finally noticing Jason on the floor.

"That's it. You will pay for this!" Samantha yelled.

Then she left. And when she did, everyone left. The angels, the monsters, everything bad.

Then a giant light engulfed us.

When I got to open my eyes again I was in a giant city. It was white, and glowing. Everything was made out of white marble, and angels roamed the city…

We were in Elicante….

And Zeus's temple was a couple hundred feet away from us.

**Oh no! Veronica died!**

**Sad face - :'(**

**How was that?**

**Again sorry, im typing my fingers off.**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Turn Back Time

**I am so sorry I haven't update in….forever. I have been so busy…it's ridiculous. **

**Anyways enjoy.**

Annabeth's POV

I am so confused! My sister just died, and I can't reflect on that because now I'm in heaven. Is it heaven? Everything is built in an Ancient Greek theme. Percy, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Leo and the rest of the gang were on the ground beside me. They all looked shocked, while I was as confused as ever…which I hate. We all started to get up, and we eventually stumbled up to our feet.

"Percy, where are we-"Percy cut me off.

He grabbed my wrist and ran away from the huge white temple that resembled the Parthenon. He slowly transformed into a fallen angel. It's one of the few times I have ever seen him do it in person. First, he gets a soft glow around him, the color of light grey. Then his back starts to change, and in a few seconds raven black wings that match his hair appear. His eyes become darker, and so does his skin color…by a bit. He wrapped his arms around me, and started to fly up. I hung on to him, afraid I would fall. But I knew Percy wasn't going to let me fall.

As we flew, I looked down and saw a brown haired angel. Who reminded me of Veronica, which made me sad. I listened to the loud _Thump-Thump_ Percy's wings did as he flew. I was so in shock of all that is happening, that I barely noticed that we were flying towards huge golden gates. As we flew closer, I noticed the gates were closed. Percy hadn't noticed this, and if we don't stop we were going to smack right into the golden gates.

"Percy! The gates?" I yelled.

He looked down at me confused, and then when he looked back up, surprise took over his face. He did a swift dive, and went at tremendous speeds towards the floor. I wanted to scream, but it got stuck in my throat. When we were feet away from the floor, he spread out his wings and caught air again. We headed back upwards. Once in the sky, we could hear the marching of an army walking down the streets. The fallen angels formed a circle in the sky.

"What are we going to do?" Hazel asked.

"There's no way out of Elicante if the gates are closed." Nico stated.

"There has to be a way. Some sort of, escape route." Percy argued.

"If there is, where?" Frank asked.

Percy sighed in frustration, and then looked down. When I looked down, a small lightning bolt passed by my head, good thing I moved in time. In the bottom, there were angels armed with bows and arrows. Their arrows were made of pure, shining silver, and they were not shooting arrows. But tiny, yet deadly lightning bolts.

"I think I know a way." Frank said. "Follow me."

He dived to the south and flew straight. His black wings shined in the ever bright sun, in the crystal blue sky. There were…what, five or six of us? Against the army of Elicante. Then there was Camp Half-Blood to think about. They were probably in trouble as well. We lost two angels, and who knows how many more…

All because of me. This is my fault. If I hadn't been walking out that day, Percy would have never meant me. Everyone would have been safe. Silena and Veronica would have been going crazy in the malls of Paris. But right now I can't think about that. I have to focus on one thing, getting the rest of them out of here.

**Percy's POV**

We all followed Frank to an unfamiliar part of Elicante. Or, at least a part I had never been in. It was all forest area. Woods, lakes, and mountains covered up this region. I through Elicante was just a big city of white and gold. It seems to be a whole world of its own.

Then I saw what I think we were heading for. A small white house in the bottom of a valley, Frank dived down straight to the house. What were we doing here? That was probably the question we were all thinking. But right now, no one did too much talking.

We landed down on the floor, and I took my arms off Annabeth's waist, and we walked to the front door. Frank knocked on the door, and Leo started laughing out of nowhere. But we ignored him.

The door opened, revealing a tall, skinny, pale girl. Her eyes were a pale blue, and she was wearing a light pink dress. She looked like a ghost. Her hair seemed to be bleached blonde, unlike Annabeth's golden princess curls.

"Frank?" She said.

"Angela, I need your help." He said in a desperate voice.

She looked at all of us, scanning us with her eyes. Then she opened the door a bit wider and let us in.

"Hurry, there is only one way out of here. And the portal is closing." Angela said.

We all speed walked after Angela as she led us to her basement. When she opened the door, blue light filled the room. Annabeth covered her eyes with her hands, and everyone else followed her example…except Angela. She quickly closed the door after we were all inside. She locked them with about ten different locks.

After we went in, she headed over to the glowing portal. She hit the side of the metal plate, then a pad lock came out. A clear number pad came out and she typed in the ten number password. As she hit the numbers different colors came out with different sounds. She looked at the blue portal, and murmured some strange words. Then the blue turned red, purple, then finally green.

"It's set to go to earth, but the portal won't work for another half hour. I fear you don't have any time to waste." She said.

"We don't have half an hour! We can all be dead by then!" Leo exclaimed.

"Then you will either wait, or fight." Angela said.

Wait…or fight. Were those really our only two opinions…seems like it doesn't it? I looked at Annabeth, and for the first time I noticed in what a horrible shape she was in. She didn't have the amazing glow radiating off her skin anymore, it was dull and dark. Her eyes weren't twinkling with excitement, they were dark and sad. Her eyes had bags under them. She looked up at me, with worried eyes.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Well, there is one other way…"Angela said.

"What is it?" Nico asked.

"I have a time machine. I can't go back in time, but I can erase everything that has happened. But, Percy won't know who Annabeth is. Annabeth won't remember any of you. Percy will never be a fallen Angel because he will never fall in love with Annabeth. That is working properly, you decide." Angela said.

I looked at everyone, they all looked at each other. Could I live without knowing Annabeth?

**Wow, what should Percy do?**

**Will I make a twist?**

**REVIEW!**


	21. White Light

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I was just so caught up with my new story, Prison Love, I just forgot.**

**:(**

**I won't do that again though. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. This story is ending, so please REVIEW!**

**WARNING: SHORT CHAPTER! **

**I didn't have time to make it the normal 1,500 words I always make it.**

Percy's POV

Why does everything seem to end wrong? I can't live without Annabeth, but I don't want to hurt her. If she got hurt, like what happened to Veronica, I would never forgive myself. Ever. I looked down at her, she was in my arms, and I couldn't help but notice how good it felt to have her next to me. I looked back up to see everyone with either sad or worried faces.

"Well?" Angela said.

Annabeth's arms tighten around me, but then she looked up at me.

"Percy, we have to erase this. That way people won't get hurt. A-and, maybe V-veronica and S-silena will come back." She said, her voice was so hurt.

"No, there has to be another way!" Nico argued.

"No, I don't want anyone to be hurt anymore. Let's just do this before anyone regrets it." Annabeth said.

I shook my head, this wasn't going to happen….no!

"No, I think Nico's right, we should find another way." I said.

"How?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, I think we should go with Annabeth's idea." Frank agreed.

"Maybe you will meet in the future, but lets just erase it all." Leo said.

Then they all started arguing. Nico saying we should fight, some agreed with him and some didn't. I was getting a head ache, I didn't know what to think or what to do. All I knew is that I couldn't forget Annabeth. I couldn't.

"STOP IT!" I yelled.

Everyone shut up.

"I don't want to lose Annabeth, but we already lost two members. With Zeus army, we can't go against them. We are too outnumbered. And I care too much about you guys to see you get hurt." I told them.

"But-" Nico tried.

"No, maybe this is how it was supposed to end. Annabeth and I, maybe we weren't meant to be." I said sadly.

"Maybe." Annabeth said.

I never noticed Angela had left, until she came in with a white, sea through, sphere.

"Everyone touch it." Angela said.

Everyone reluctantly touched the sphere. Annabeth's hand was next to mine, so they were touching. Nico, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and the rest looked sad.

"After this is over, none of you will remember each other. Any last words?" She asked.

"It was great meeting you guys. I'm going to miss you." Nico said.

"Annabeth, Percy, I wish you the best. Your love is strong enough to overcome this, you'll see." Hazel smiled.

"I'll always be grateful for what you guys did for me. I don't care what anyone said, I won't ever forget you." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, I love you…a lot. I will find you, and then we will be together. I promise." I told her.

"I love you too." She said, as a tear fell down her cheek.

I brushed it away. And kissed her one last time.

Then everything turned white.

**I will update later today, so don't worry. It will be longer.**

**Review, and I will update faster!**

**Win/Win, huh?**


	22. Why do you make my heart stop?

**Not my best chapter, but i promised my readers i would update. It will get better and its near the end already.**

**I didnt really have much insiration, so ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE WILL BE APPRECIATED!**

**Give me your ideas by PM or Review.**

**Cant wait to read.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson...Annabeth Chase does.**

Percy's POV

I woke up in my house in Elicante. Another day, another life to save, right? It was always the same thing, but I wasn't complaining. It could be worse. I could be thrown down to Hades. I took a bath, got dressed, and headed over to the golden gates that allowed angels to fly down to Earth.

"Hey, Grover." I said as I walked up to his booth.

"Hey, Percy. Ready for a day of helping?" he asked.

"Yep."

"You are so lucky, I wish I could help people, and not be stuck in this metal box." Grover complained.

"Don't worry, Grover. One day you will get promoted."

"I hope that day comes soon."

"Maybe."

He gave me entrance, and I flew down to Earth. I had this weird feeling inside, it was like…I was hollow inside. I was missing something, but what? I had everything I could ever want! A house in heaven. Wings! I look like a model. Something inside me, lead me to New York. I flew over to the city that never sleeps, and sat down on the top of some tall sky scrapers. I looked down at all the mortals. I couldn't help but feel jealous at a couple walking down the street, holding hands.

Why am I feeling this way? Jealousy? Emptiness? What is happening.

As I looked around my heart stopped. And when I saw this, I mean, stopped beating, stopped pumping blood, I was frozen. There was a beautiful blonde haired, grey eyed girl walking down the street. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, and a white shirt. She was gorgeous! I felt so drawn to her, so-so attracted.

In my mind, I didn't recognized this girl at all. I didn't know her name, what her birthday was, this was actually the first time I had ever seen her. But my heart said something else. It jumped up, and scream out a name I had never heard before. But it seem I loved it so much, that my inner soul still remembered it.

_Annabeth Chase._

**Veronica's POV**

I woke up from a terrible dream! I died! Oh my gosh, it was horrible! I had been betrayed by Samantha! She would never do that, she was my best friend. And my long lost sister and her boyfriend were running away from things. I can't really remember, but I was horrible.

I looked down at myself, as if to see if it was real. I was wearing a white shirt with a black lightning bolt. Light blue jeans, and black high heels. My bed was still there, my room was still messy with clothes and hair products. I sighed and crashed down back on my bed. I was alive, it had all been a horrible dream. Thank Gods!

My door brushed open, and Nico ran in. He saw me on my bed, and let out the huge breath he was holding, and he placed his hand in his chest as he did so.

"Nico, what's wrong?" I asked.

"You're alive! I had a dream where this girl named Annabeth was in trouble and so was this dude named Percy. And Samantha struck you with lightning or was it Jason?" Nico said.

Annabeth! That's my sister's name! Percy! That was her boyfriend! And if he had the same dream, that means…it was real! I jumped out of bed, and gave Nico a bed bear hug. I kissed him on the cheek, and he blushed. Then I ran out the door trying to see if anyone else had this realistic dream.

**Percy's POV**

I was back in Elicante, and I still couldn't get my mind off this girl. All I knew is I needed to be with her, period. I went over to the library, and looked at the ancient books of history. There had to be a way I could be with her. Things were starting to come back to me.

_Annabeth Chase, daughter of…_

_Sister of Veronica. (Whoever that was)_

_She is an architect._

_She loves me_

_I love her._

Who Veronica was, I have no idea. But I was starting to remember. Then I found a loophole.

**Admendment 7: An Angel is allowed to quit and become Human. The man in charge has to allow it, and then the ceremony must be made. That person, cannot change his/her mind after making this decision. **

Then I felt this giant wave of happiness run in me, but then it stopped.

_Am I willing to do this, for a girl I don't even know?_ I thought.

Why did she seem so familiar? Who was Veronica, Nico, Jason, Samantha, Piper and Silena? Why am I remembering this now?

But somehow, inside me, I felt like i would do anything for these People, especially Annabeth. They felt like family, Veronica and the others. And at the mention of Annabeth's name, I felt my heart skip beats, and this giant urge to run towards her and hug her. Was that love? Am i really going to give up everything for these people?

**Short? Maybe.**

**Bad? Maybe.**

**Can you please review so that i will be happy and update faster? IDK, that's up to you.**

**Again, any ideas you have for this will be appreciated! **

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in….forever. But I was taking the F-Cat. It's the standardized test for Florida. You know, the one you take every year that determines if you pass grade or not? Yep, that one. **

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

Why does everything feel wrong? I feel like, this isn't where I am supposed to be, like I'm missing something…I wonder what it is. As I ran, I asked every other Angel if they felt weird or something, they all said 'yes'. Something was definitely going on. I knew a few things…

I had to find the boy named Percy.

In my dream, he was an Angel, an Angel of light unlike me. If I found a way to sneak into Elicante maybe I could talk to him…if he was real. If he wasn't, I would be in a world of trouble. I need some help, so I headed over to the lobby to see if Samantha could help me. When the elevator doors opened, I saw something that shocked me.

Samantha and Athens (my owl) where singing Karaoke. They were singing the song 'who let the dogs out'. It is hard to explain so I'm going to show you.

**Samantha:** Who let the dogs out?

**Athens: **Who, who, who, who?

**Samantha: **Who let the dogs out?

**Athens:** Who, who, who, who?

I didn't know what to do at the moment, so I stayed in the same spot until the elevator doors closed again. I sighed and shook my head, _the people I live with…_ I headed up to the second floor, and went up to Nico's room. I knocked on the door and he opened it.

"Nico, I need your help." I said urgently.

"Don't tell me you are going to do something crazy like go find the people from our dream." Nico said.

"But Nico, we have to! We had the same dream, everyone did! Percy and Annabeth need each other! Please!" I said, doing the biggest puppy eyes I could do.

"That doesn't work on me." Nico said.

"Pwease…" I said.

I saw his firm glare softened a bit. Then it soften all the way.

"Fine, what do you want to do?" He asked.

I smiled widely.

"I need a lot of white paint."

"What's the paint for?"

"We are going to paint our wings white." I simply stated.

"Why would we do that?" Nico asked.

"Because Nico, we are going to Elicante." I smiled at his confused and shocked face.

This plan had to be full proof, or it would end badly.

**Percy's POV**

That girl, her sister, those friends of mine…were they real? Or was it some weird dream? And if it was a dream, why did a feel so attracted to that grey-eyed girl? Why did I feel so…in love with her?

These were all question that I couldn't answer. But there had to be someone that could! But who? I was really starting to hate questions, and I couldn't help but feel annoyed. Now, I couldn't stop thinking about anything else that wasn't that strange girl and those other people…

I did all my rounds, which seemed like they lasted an eternity. I went to Japan and stopped this man from having a car crash. I went to France, and stopped a woman from falling off the Eiffel Tower. When I passed by Greece, I had a crazy urge to buy earrings. Have I bought earrings for someone here before? Were they for Annabeth? Ugh, I'm beginning to really hate this.

After about a thousand other things I had to do, which I really don't want to bore you with details, I headed up to Elicante, I really needed a hot bath and a good night's sleep. Another thing I was thinking about is, why don't Angels have days off. I mean, seriously, we work hard! One of the guards opened the golden gates for me, so I thanked him and flew over to my house.

Flying felt so good. My white wings moving in the air, the wind in my face…If I turned human for a girl I don't even know, I would really miss this. Flying, the beautiful city of Elicante…could I really give this up? Great, another question I can't answer.

I landed right in front of my house. I opened the door, here in Elicante we don't use keys, I mean, who would steal from you here? We are all Angels, we only do good things. I opened the door and walked over to the living room. I sat down in a white sofa and started to open my sprite bottle when I heard the door squeak open. I froze, and put the sofa on the little glass table next to me. I stood up and walked over to the front door…there was no one there.

_Weird…now I'm hearing things…_

I walked back to the living room to find two Angels standing in the middle of the living room. A girl with brown hair and eyes, and a boy with black hair and eyes. They looked strangely familiar, but I would bet anything that I have never meant them before. Well, maybe not in person but in a dream.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I asked.

"My name's Veronica and this is Nico, we came here to talk to you." The girl said with a small smile.

Veronica? Wasn't that the girl who died? Annabeth's sister? And wasn't Nico that boy who was asleep once, got up and got on a table, patted Veronica's head then fell asleep again?

"You're from my dream." I said.

"No, that wasn't a dream." The black eyed boy said.

"It wasn't a dream? What are you talking about? Angels can't fall in love with mortals, you should know." I said.

Veronica's face fell, and she looked sadly at the ground. Nico put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"Percy, that wasn't a dream. I'm sure of it. Something happened, you recognized us! Do you remember how the dream ended?" Veronica asked.

How did it end? I remember saying something to the blonde haired girl then a flash of white light.

"I don't remember. I said something to the grey eyed girl then there was a big white flash of light." I said.

"Exactly, I think that erased our minds or something. Because in the dream we were fighting in a war or some sort." Nico said.

I nodded, I do remember that. A war against Zeus. I shivered at the thought of that.

"So, you're saying you are Veronica, _THE_ Veronica? And you are Nico from my dream?" I asked.

"Yes." The both said.

"You're also saying that everything from that dream was real…so that means, you're not angels." I pointed out.

Nico and Veronica looked at each other, then turned to me and nodded.

"So you two sneeked in here, expecting to find me, then we would all get out and try to find Annabeth, whoever she is…that was you're plan?" I asked.

"Yes, well, technically it was her plan." Nico said pointing at Veronica.

"Hey!" Veronica said pushing his hand away. "You agreed."

"You forced me, with puppy eyes!" He argued back.

I smiled, because this seemed so familiar.

"Guys." I said, but they kept arguing…So I tried again.

"Guys."

Nothing….

"GUYS!" I yelled.

The stopped and looked at me. Did I really want to do something for this girl?

_~Flashback~ _**(A.N/ this is the last part of chapter 6)**

_"Hey, Annabeth. Remember that you said you loved Greece?" I asked._

_"Yeah. Why?"_

_"Well, i kind of go you something from Athens..."_

_Annabeth looked at me, she beamed._

_"Really?"_

_"Yep. Here." I took out the small grey and blue box from my pocket. She opened it and gasped._

_"It's beautiful..." She said breathless._

_"Yeah, but it's not the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I said. She looked at me confused._

_"Then what's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" she asked._

_"You."_

_She looked at me, in the eyes. A small blush was forming on her cheeks. She looked down. I stepped closer to her. I put my hand under her chin, and lifted her face so she was looking at me. And then I kissed her._

~End of Flashback~

Right then and there I knew the answer…Yes.

"Are we going to go find Annabeth or what?" I asked.

Veronica beamed at me.

Nico smiled a bit.

I was ready to get my friends back, and my love.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? <strong>

**I will be updating soon, like in a week, I promise.**

**REVIEW!**

**It makes me happy like this :D**

**And I might update sooner.**


	24. SUPER IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE, PLEASE READ!**

**You know how I moved a few months back? Well, the Land Lord decided he was going to give my Mom a headache, so now he wants us gone by the end of the month…**

**Great, huh?**

**And my mom pays him good and everything, she's a nurse!**

**Well, I don't know when I am going to be able to update again, but I PROMISE to try everything in my power to update once in a while.**

**I promise.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~ChildOfWisdom**


	25. Starting over

**I'm updating in about a week, wow I'm such a liar.**

**Forgive me for that! I completely forgot, with being sick and having no internet and all..Great! Now I feel bad.**

**I decided to make this long, for you all who still read this and haven't forgotten about it.**

**Enjoy!**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

Okay, so it all started as I skipped down a sidewalk in New York in seven inch heels. That might sound a little difficult to do, but I've had thousands of years to practice. I was heading towards Annabeth's huge architecture building. My plan was simple. Annabeth knows me from before, I used to go to summer camp and school with her a long time ago (not too long ago). After we meet and she's all surprised, then I will tell her to go to Starbucks to 'caught up'. While we talk, Percy will be sitting behind me, so that Annabeth is looking straight at him, and hopefully, she'll remember a little bit about him. Or have déjà vu about seeing him, or anything. I'm looking for anything.

I saw the building as soon as these two guys whistled at me, I swear, the nerve of some people…It was a giant building with about twenty floors. The windows reflected the powerful rays of the sun, and the two double doors closed and opened nonstop as busy people entered and exited. Everyone was dressed in suits, and stilettoes. I looked way out of place. I was wearing a flowing, baggy yellow blouse with a long white skirt that had black dots. The skirt was short in the front and really long in the back. My heels were orange, so I felt self-conscious…but I shook that thought off.

I walked up to the front desk where a bored guy was sitting at. His eyes brighten as he say me walk over.

"May I help you, _Miss_?" he asked.

Oh no…he's one of those weird guys. I smiled at him, as he tried to flip his blonde hair to the side.

"I'm looking for Annabeth Chase." I said.

"Do you have an appointment?" He asked, not bothering to look at the computer.

An appointment? Geez, I forgot. I let my hand fall to my side, and I quietly snapped my fingers. The computer beeped, and the screen read: **Annabeth's 10:00 appointment: VERONICA BLAKE.** The blonde guy looked up from the computer with a weird grin.

"Veronica Blake, that must be you." He said.

"It is. So do I just…go?"

"No, you could stay, if you want."

I shook my head.

"No thank you, goodbye." I waved at him as I practically ran to the elevator.

The elevator door opened on the 6th floor. There were rows and rows of people typing away on computers, or people drawing buildings. I tried to look to the side, because there were some errors that were so little but I wanted to point out. I may dress like an Aphrodite kid, but I am 100% Athena braniac. I walked up to the door on the far end of the room, and knocked.

"Come in." A voice ran out.

I opened the door and Annabeth was in her desk, typing on her computer. She was wearing a solid white dress that reached up to her knees, and white flats. Her hair was pulled up into a neat bun, and she had books and papers neatly placed in shelves around the room.

"You must be Veronica Blake…Why does that name sound so familiar?" Annabeth asked.

I sat down, and put on leg over the other.

"Don't you remember? The Athena cabin at Camp? 3rd through high school, Annabeth? Or did you forget?" I asked with a smile.

She looked confused, but only for a second. Then she smiled and stood up.

"Roni?" She said calling me my old nickname.

"That's me!" I said as I hugged her.

"It's been so long, oh sit, sit. We have to caught up!" Annabeth said as she folded her hands on her desk.

Bingo.

"We go have to caught up, don't we…why don't we talk later, at starbucks?" I suggested.

"That sounds good. My breaks at 11:30." Annabeth said.

"That's perfect!"

I stood up, and extended my hand.

"Then I'll meet you there!" I said as she shook my hand and I walked out the door.

"Wait! Veronica!"

I turned around.

"Yes?"

I walked into the elevator.

"Didn't you come here for a reason?"

"No, no reason at all."

Then the elevator door closed.

**Percy's POV**

I am in the Underworld. The underworld! An Angel of light in such a dark, and tormented place. But it felt strangely familiar. I sat in a green sofa in the lobby of this hotel-type-thing were the Fallen Angels stay at. Around me, in the other sofas and chairs, sat a group of people that I feel like I know.

Nico, of course was explaining everything to them.

Next to me, was a girl named Hazel. She had chocolate colored skin and curly, dark brown hair. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans.

Next to her was a boy named Frank, which I also think I know.

Next to Frank, was Leo.

Next to Leo, was Samanta.

Next to Samantha was Jason.

Next to Jason was Piper.

Next to Piper there was Reyna.

And next to Reyna was Nico.

"So, what you're saying is that there was this giant love/war thing between Percy and this so called Annabeth, and Elicante…Then we got our memory erased by a women named Angela when we were teleported to Elicante by Sam and Jason who were traitors…and then we forgot everything and now here we are." Leo recapped.

"Yes." Nico said.

"And you're saying you know this because you and Veronica had the same dream?" Leo asked again.

"Yes." Nico answered.

"You can't trust, Veronica! You know that girl lost her marbles." Frank said.

"_Excuse me?_ If anyone here has lost their marbles, it would be you, Mr. Frank." Veronica said as she walked in the lobby.

"O-oh, y-you're here." Frank said as he looked anywhere else but at her.

"You better be very careful about who you talk about, _Zhang_." Veronica whispered in his ear as she came and sat next to me.

"So, Percy, I got your date ready." She smiled at me.

So, she had managed to go into Annabeth's 'Architectural Empire' and she had managed to convince Annabeth to meet her at Starbucks later. Note to self: Send this girl a box of puppies or something.

"No need. I already have Athens, any other pet would make him jealous." Veronica told me.

She read my mind. No privacy here, I guess.

"So when is it?" I asked.

"11:30. I didn't tell her which Starbucks, so I will half to text that to her…" Veronica said as she typed away on her phone.

"Hey, didn't I have an iPhone 4?" I asked.

Veronica looked up and smiled.

"You did!"

"Hey, if you're going to Starbucks, I want to come with. That's _my_ coffee shop." Samantha said.

"Yeah, I want to go to." Piper said.

"Ooh! Me three!" Hazel joined in.

"You can all go, but sit away from Annabeth, Percy and Veronica. After a while, Veronica will leave and let Percy and Annabeth have some…time to talk." Nico said.

Time to talk? I was already too nervous to begin with. I was wearing all white clothes, so I would definitely stick out if I walked into a store like this. What am I going to say to her? Will she remember? Will she reject me? Will she even want to talk to me, what If she refuses? I had to think positive. No negatives….being in the underworld doesn't help with that.

Then a very pretty girl with medium brown hair walked in.

"Veronica, we have to get Percy ready!" She said.

"Silena! I thought you were in Paris?" Veronica questioned.

"I was in Paris, buying the clothes he has to wear. Now come on." Silena said as she walked away.

Reyna shook her head.

"How in the world can Beckendorf stand her?" Reyna asked.

"The world may never know…" Samantha said ominously.

Veronica walked off somewhere, and I decided to follow her. I didn't want to get lost in here, who knows what I'll find. Veronica walked into a large room, that had mirrors and clothes everywhere.

_If they approach me with Make-up I will attack_. I thought.

"Relax, Leo took all the male make-up." Silena said.

Can they all read minds?

"Leo?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah, he wanted it for…something about selling it on the streets to local monsters." Silena said.

Veronica came out of a closet with a black t-shirt, jeans, and converse. Pretty normal clothes, thank god.

"This is what you will wear." Veronica said as she came over to me and handed me the clothes.

"What? V! That's not possible! He was supposed to wear this!" Silena said as she held up a bag from a store named Abercrombie.

Veronica rolled her eyes and didn't answer her. I have a feeling that if she did it would turn out to be a full-scale argument. I think Veronica knew that too. I changed into the clothes, Veronica handed me. When I walked out, Veronica was wearing a black dress with a few flower patterns. She had on a skin colored cardigan, bracelets all over her hands, two rings, and skin colored heals. She was brushing her hair when she say me. She smiled and then returned to doing her hair.

"You look perfect." She said as she set the straightener down.

"I would have looked like a fool if Silena would have dressed me." I joked.

Veronica laughed.

"Tell me about it! She has an amazing fashion sense…for girls. Not for guys."

"Oh, and you have a fashion sense for guys?"

"What if I do?" She challenged.

"Oh nothing, nothing…but you lost your marbles."

She threw a bracelet at me.

"Shut up!" She wined, and then stormed out the room.

I laughed and teleported to the Starbucks.

Veronica walked in and ordered some long named coffee…something about…Mocha Frappuccino? Is that even a coffee name? Well, I wouldn't know. I waited until I saw a silver Nissan rogue park in the parking and a beautiful blonde haired girl walk out.

~FlashBack~

_**We got to Starbucks, and i opened the door for Annabeth. She walked in and i walked in after her. Inside I saw Veronica and Samantha again. In their human forms.**_

_**Veronica: was wearing a dress that reached her ankles, it had a lot of colors. She was also wearing golden heels. And her long dark brown hair was wavy. She had gold bracelets on her hands.**_

_**Samantha: was wearing Grey and Black skinny jeans. And a dark blue shirt that said**__** ' I know I'm Amazing, so stop staring'**__** and a black leather jacket. With black boots.**_

_**"We'd like two Java chip frapachinos, please" Samantha said.**_

_**"Coming right up." The guy told them. He came back a few minutes later with the coffees. He gave Veronica got her's first. She thanked him, took the coffee in both hands and sat down. She giggled. Which i thought was weird for a second until i saw what she was giggling about. Samantha was messing with the waiter guy. She looked at him, her eyes changed to a weird yellow color. And the guy got confused.**_

_**"What was it that you wanted?" He asked.**_

_**"A Java chip Frapachino." She said. They guy, went back and got her a donut.**_

_**"Is this it?" He asked. Veronica and Annabeth chuckled.**_

_**"No. What kind of waiter are you? I said a Java Chip Frappuccino!" Samantha said flipping her bangs.**_

_**"Okay. One second." He went back and came out with a happy meal from McDonald. Where did he get that? We're in Starbucks.**_

_**"This?" He said. Samantha sighed.**_

_**"Sure, okay. I'll take this. And it better be nuggets!" She said and took the Happy Meal from the guy. Then sat down next to Veronica.**_

_**"Stupid Service." She grumbled.**_

_**Annabeth looked at me, weirdly. Before walking up to the guy and ordering. We ordered and sat across from Veronica and Samantha.**_

_**"That was kind of weird, wasn't it? I mean, where did he get the Happy Meal?" Annabeth asked.**_

_**"I...don't...know." I said. Annabeth looked over at them, and Veronica was happily drinking her coffee, and Samantha was eating her nuggets. Annabeth laughed.**_

_**"I think i know one of them?" Annabeth asked.**_

_**"Which one?"**_

_**"The one in the dress. But I'm not sure."**_

_**"I know them."**_

_**"Really?"**_

_**"Yep. Wait here." I stood up and walked toward them.**_

_**"I'd like to introduce you to someone." i said to them, they got up and followed me.**_

_**"Veronica and Samantha this is Annabeth Chase. Annabeth, this is Veronica and Samantha."**_

_**"Nice to meet, you." Annabeth said.**_

_**"Likewise." They said in unison. Samantha's watch beeped.**_

_**"Ooh! There is this funny video a Korean guy made! It just came out! Come on Veronica, we have to see it."**_

_**"But-"**_

_**"No buts. Off we go!" She said grabbing Veronica's hand.**_

_**"Bye! Really nice to meet you Annabeth!" Veronica said as Samantha dragged her out of the store**__**. "Check your pocket, Percy!"**__** Her voice said in my head. I did, and found a IPhone 4. I smiled.**_

_**"They're really funny. There best friends. But they are complete opposites." Annabeth said.**_

_**"Yeah." I replied.**_

_**After we finished drinking our coffee's i told her if she wanted to go to the beach. She told me it was night, but i told her that the night is the best time to go to the beach. So she accepted.**_

_**We were walking alone side the beach. You could hear the Swoosh... of the waves rolling onto shore. And the Moon light shined over the water which gave it a beautiful white glow. Annabeth was walking to the left of me, and to the right of me was the ocean.**_

_**"Hey, Annabeth. Remember that you said you loved Greece?" I asked.**_

_**"Yeah. Why?"**_

_**"Well, i kind of go you something from Athens..."**_

_**Annabeth looked at me, she beamed.**_

_**"Really?"**_

_**"Yep. Here." I took out the small grey and blue box from my pocket. She opened it and gasped.**_

_**"It's beautiful..." She said breathless.**_

_**"Yeah, but it's not the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I said. She looked at me confused.**_

_**"Then what's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" she asked.**_

_**"You."**_

_**She looked at me, in the eyes. A small blush was forming on her cheeks. She looked down. I stepped closer to her. I put my hand under her chin, and lifted her face so she was looking at me. And then I kissed her.**_

~FlashBack~ (Half of Chapter 6)

I shook my head. Happy meal in a Starbucks? If that really happened, I must have the weirdest friends in history. I walked into the store. I didn't know what to order, but I remembered the Java Chip Frappuccino from my flashback, so I ordered that. I sat down behind Veronica, just as planned, and I listened to their conversation.

"I remember that time where that Aphrodite boy was trying to make a move on you." Annabeth laughed. "A-a-and you got so tired of him, you put pink hair-dye in his shampoo, and he ended up loving having pink hair."

Veronica giggled.

"I remember that time, when we were in the woods playing capture the flag with the hunters, and you saw a spider and gave away out hiding spot! I never heard you scream so loudly!"

"Hey! We are both terrified of spiders!" Annabeth argued.

"Yes, but I screamed on the inside!"

The two girls laughed.

"Oh no!" Veronica said, "My bag!"

Then she ducked under the table to get her purse that fell, and Annabeth looked straight at me. I looked back at her…we remained our eye contact until Annabeth kicked Veronica.

"OW!" Veronica said.

"Come up." Annabeth whispered.

"Wait, everything fell out…dang, where's my phone?"

"Roni…"

"Coming, coming."

Veronica sat back up and whispered to Annabeth.

"What?"

"That guy over there…I know him. I know him!" Annabeth whispered back.

I smiled, and I could tell Veronica did too.

"Really? From where?" Veronica asked.

"I-"

"ALRIGHT, WHERE IS MY CHICKEN NUGGET?" Samantha yelled as she walked into the store.

I hung my head…Sam!

"I know him from somewhere…I just feel this…this…"

"Then go talk to him." Veronica encouraged.

I'm going to have to talk to her. Why am I so nervous?

"What? No, no, I cant do that." Annabeth said.

"WHAT KIND OF SERVICE IS THIS!" Samantha's voice rang out in the background.

She was obviously more nervous that I was, or scared. That's good…wait…no that not.

"Well, I can." Veronica said as she stood up and walked over to me.

She had this look in her eyes that said, _I don't know you_. I gave her a confused look as she walked over here. I don't know her.

"Hi. My name's Veronica Blake." She said as she extended her hand to me.

I kept my confused look, but took her hand and shook it.

"Percy Jackson." I said.

Annabeth's eyes widen at my name. She mouthed, _Percy Jackson…_

Veronica smiled, and then pulled me up to my feet, and dragged me over to Annabeth.

"Percy Jackson, this is my friend, Annabeth Chase. Annabeth, this is Percy Jackson." Veronica introduced.

Veronica let go of my hand and I extended out to Annabeth.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello." She said talking my hand.

Electricity ran through my hand, and I must of happened to her to because we pulled our hands away at the same time. Veronica clapped her hands silently, and gestured the 'okay' thumbs up to the other group. They all put up their drinks and cheered silently.

"Oh, dear, will you look at the time! I'm late for my…my appointment at the SPA. I gotta run! See you later Annabeth! Nice to meet you, Percy." Veronica said as she walked towards the door.

4 star actress.

"B-bye, Roni." Annabeth said.

"Goodbye." I called after her.

I turned to Annabeth and she smile nervously. I wasn't told what else to do after this…so I decided I needed to go to the place where I can think the best…the beach.

"Wanna go to the beach?" I asked.

**I couldn't finish it!**

**Noo!**

**I had a few minutes to do this, so I wrote really fast and it might not have good detail and stuff, but I wanted to update.**

**Sorry if it wasn't good.**

**Review!**

**(They make me smile)**


	26. FUTURE OF ALL STORIES

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT MESSAGE.**

**FUTURE OF ALL MY STORIES.**

**Hey guys. I know i havent updated and here is why: Im moving to New York...from Florida.**

**It's going to be a while, but i promise to do all that is in my power to update. I won't have internet so...i'll have to visit a Library or something. I am so sorry, guys! I know i move around alot, but hopefully this move will be perminent.**

**I will try to update soon.**

**Love you all, and thanks for reading.**

**~ChildOfWisdom**


	27. Important AN

**This story had turned out longer than I had planned it…so…I will put this story on Stand-by.**

**I will leave it alone for now.**

**What I will do is write it into the end, then post it all.**

* * *

><p><strong>The poll on my profile has been on for quite some time and 32 people voted Secret Agent Story. That's what I will be writing next. I hope you all keep an eye out for that, sorry about having to stop this story…it won't be forever.<strong>

**~ChildOfWisdom**


End file.
